


Salir

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Harry został przymusowo wysłany w przeszłość, znalazłby miłość i z powrotem przeniósłby się w swoje czasy? Tutaj macie odpowiedź. Slash, brak kanonu.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411576) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



— O cholera… — Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć Harry, nim uderzyło w niego przekleństwo, po czym zniknął.  
  


OoO

  
To, co stało się później, można przypisać głupiemu szczęściu, które prześladowało Pottera: klątwa Lorda Voldemorta miała wysłać go do czasów przed jego narodzinami, by Wybraniec zdążył się zestarzeć i dzięki temu stał się w przyszłości łatwiejszym celem. Pięćdziesiąt pięć lat to niezmiernie długi czas, by siedemnastolatek mógł się stać staruszkiem, ale Voldemort uznał za zabawne wysłać Chłopca, Który Przeżył do czasów siedemnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a.  
  
Oczywiście nic, co dotyczyło Harry'ego Pottera, nie szło tak, jak tego oczekiwano.  
  
I tak oto 2 września 1942 roku bardzo zdezorientowany siedemnastoletni Harry Potter pojawił się w świetle poranka na stopniach wiodących do Szkoły Czarodziejstwa i Magii w Hogwarcie.  
  
Harry Potter był bardzo wdzięczny, gdy odnalazł go młody Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Potem dostrzegł, jak Dumbledore na niego patrzy.  
  
Harry pragnął, by to wszystko okazało się złym snem.  
  
Cholera


	2. Rozdział 1: Przybycie

— Tak więc jesteś z przyszłości?  
  
Brunet jęknął.  
  
— Tak. To właśnie próbuje ci powiedzieć.  
  
— I jesteś tu z powodu rzuconego na ciebie mrocznego przekleństwa?  
  
— _Tak_.  
  
— Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale jest mi dość trudno w to uwierzyć, drogi chłopcze.  
  
— Och, nie. _Całkowicie_ to rozumiem. – Brak snu i zbyt duża presja sprawiły, że głos Harry'ego był znużony i pełen okrutnego sarkazmu. W tej chwili kierował swoją złość do jedynej znajdującej się w pokoju osoby — Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
  
Dumbledore wbił w chłopca rozdrażnione, zmuszające do milczenia spojrzenie, jednak Harry nie opuścił wzroku, jakby rzucał przyszłemu dyrektorowi wyzwanie.  
  
Starszy czarodziej westchnął i pogładził swoją kasztanową brodę.  
  
— Dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu, byś wrócił do siebie, będziesz zmuszony chodzić do tej szkoły…  
  
— Oczywiście. — Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
  
— Co oznacza, że musisz posiadać imię.  
  
Harry westchnął. Odmawiał podania swojej prawdziwej godności, by nie doprowadzić do paradoksu.  
  
— Sam nie wiem…  
  
Dwójka czarodziei popadła w milczącą kontemplację, próbując wymyślić nazwisko dla Harry'ego.  
  
W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
  
Dumledore wstał, by je otworzyć.  
  
— Dyrektorze.  
  
— Ach, Albusie, jesteś człowiekiem, którego właśnie potrzebuję!  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ciężko było zapomnieć głos Armando Dippeta.  
  
— Jestem trochę zajęty, Armando — powiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore.  
  
Dippet spojrzał do środka i dostrzegł chłopca siedzącego markotnie w zbyt dużym dla niego pluszowym fotelu.  
  
— Kto to jest?  
  
— Salir Cobre — powiedział szybko Harry.  
  
— Jego rodzice są moimi starymi znajomymi i bardzo pragną, by był bezpieczny. Z dala od Grindelwalda. Wiem, że to dość nagłe, ale chyba możemy go zapisać do szkoły?  
  
Harry obserwował, jak Dippet powoli ulega.  
  
— Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. Będzie musiał zostać przydzielony przez Tiarę i trzeba ustalić, na którym roku go umieścić…  
  
— Jestem na siódmym roku — wtrącił chłodno Harry.  
  
— Uważaj, jakim tonem zwracasz się do starszych — odpowiedział Dippet. — A tak w ogóle to jestem profesor Dippet, dyrektor Hogwartu.  
  
— Musisz być bardziej uprzejmy. — Dumbledore zgodził się z dyrektorem. — Niezależnie, czy miałeś długą podróż, czy nie.  
  
Nastolatek skrzywił się.  
  


OoO

  
Harry nie był zbyt mocno zaskoczony, gdy został umieszczony w Slytherinie. Obecnie stał w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Dippet go przedstawiał.  
  
—… dlatego proszę was, byście sprawili, aby pan Cobre poczuł się w Hogwarcie jak w domu. Jestem pewien, że ten rok będzie pełen sukcesów dla nas wszystkich — zakończył Dippet, wskazując na stół Slytherina, do którego udał się Harry wśród oklasków.  
  
Nastolatek usiadł samotnie na końcu stołu i spojrzał ponuro na jedzenie. Po kolejnym lecie, podczas którego prawie że głodował (częściowo z własnej winy), nie miał zbyt wielkiego apetytu. Szczerze mówiąc, jedzenie stojące przed nim na stole niemal prowokowało u niego mdłości.  
  
Odpychający mężczyzna z krótkimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami i rzucającymi się w oczy, jak to nazywał Ron, „eliksirowymi dłońmi", przeszedł wzdłuż stołu Slytherinu rozdając plany zajęć. Na samym końcu zatrzymał się przy Harrym z pustymi rękoma.  
  
— Witamy w Slytherinie, panie Cobre. Jestem głową twego domu i nauczycielem eliksirów, a nazywam się profesor Brakens. Ponieważ jesteś nowym uczniem, będzie ci towarzyszył nasz prymus i prefekt, pan Riddle, by służyć ci pomocą. — Brakens skinął w kierunku bladego, czarnowłosego Ślizgona z turkowosymi oczami, który podszedł do nich. — To jest Tom Riddle. Panie Riddle, proszę zaopiekować się panem Cobre.  
  
— Oczywiście, profesorze. — Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.  
  
— Dobrze. Będzie razem z tobą uczęszczał na zajęcia. Profesor Dumbledore uznał to za najlepsze wyjście, dopóki pan Cobre będzie zapoznawał się ze szkołą. — Ton Brakensa jasno świadczył o tym, jak mało szacunku ma do nauczyciela transmutacji.  
  
— Mam wrażenie, że wszystko, co powie tutaj profesor Dumbledore, zostaje wykonane — mruknął Harry, próbując opanować lekki strach, gniew i irytację, jakie odczuł z powodu tego, że utknął z młodszą wersją czarodzieja, który usilnie próbował go zamordować.  
  
— Profesor Dumbledore jest szanowanym czarodziejem — powiedział stanowczo Brakens.  
  
— _**Nawet, jeśli jest odrobinę szalony**_ — syknął cicho Tom w wężomowie.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się ukradkowo.  
  
— Wszyscy szanowani ludzie są albo obłąkani, albo fałszywi, o ile mogę tak stwierdzić.  
  
Tom zamrugał zdziwiony, by później zmrużyć groźnie oczy na nowego Ślizgona.  
  
— Będziecie się doskonale dogadywać — westchnął Brakens i odszedł, kręcąc głową.  
  
Riddle usiadł obok Harry'ego.  
  
— Masz jakieś książki? — zapytał chłodno.  
  
— Profesor Dumbledore wspominał coś o pożyczonych podręcznikach…  
  
Tom jęknął.  
  
— Świetnie. Gdy skończysz, pójdziemy szybko przed zajęciami do biblioteki.  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i wstał.  
  
— W porządku. Chodźmy.  
  
Tom skrzywił się, patrząc na czysty talerz należący do nowego ucznia, ale również wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyprowadził Harry'ego z Wielkiej Sali.  
  


OoO

  
Pierwszą lekcją była zaawansowana transmutacja z Dumbledore'em, na którą uczęszczali siedmioroczni ze wszystkich domów.  
  
— Zobaczymy, co pamiętacie z zeszłego roku. Macie przed sobą filiżanki. Proszę przekształcić je w mysz. Panie Cobre, proszę tutaj podejść. Chciałbym sprawdzić twoją wiedzę.  
  
Harry wywrócił oczami. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, przemieniając mimochodem filiżankę w mysz, i podszedł do biurka profesora. Dumbledore'owi ledwo co udało się ukryć uśmieszek, podczas gdy Tom podniósł gryzonia, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. Pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu przerwały swoją pracę, by spojrzeć szybko na nowego ucznia, zanim powróciły do swoich filiżanek.  
  
— No cóż, panie Cobre, widzę, że potrafisz przekształcić filiżankę w mysz.  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
Dumbledore westchnął, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentował nagannego zachowania chłopaka.  
  
— Domyślam się, że zdałeś SUMy... jakiś czas temu?  
  
— Tak. Dostałem Wybitny. Dlaczego pan pyta? — Harry zmusił się, by jego postawa stała się łagodniejsza. Wściekły Albus Dumbledore był naprawdę przerażający.  
  
— Musiałeś mieć naprawdę dobrego nauczyciela.  
  
— Tak przypuszczam… — Harry wzruszył ramionami, dodając w myślach: _Chociaż nie jestem tego taki pewien, bo wszystkiego uczyłem się później od Hermiony..._  
  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i kazał Harry'emu wykonać kilka testowych transmutacji przed odesłaniem go na miejsce koło Toma.  
  
Tom przekształcał swoją filiżankę w najróżniejsze zwierzęta ze znudzoną miną. Kiedy Potter usiadł koło niego, był to pomarańczowy żółw.  
  
Harry przewrócił oczami i wskazał różdżką na swoją mysz, którą Tom najwyraźniej oszołomił, i zmienił ją w najzwyklejszego węża.  
  
Riddle odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego partnera, ale okazało się, że drugi chłopak jest pogrążony w lekturze podręcznika do obrony przed czarną magią.  
  
— Cobre, pozwolisz, by twoja filiżanka tak po prostu wędrowała do woli? — zapytał Tom, gdy wąż znalazł na własną rękę drogę na ziemię, by rozejrzeć się dookoła.  
  
— Jest nieszkodliwy. Myślę, że pozwolę mu zjeść czyjąś filiżankę przed przemienieniem go z powrotem — odpowiedział cierpko Harry.  
  
— Nie jest wystarczająco duży, aby zjeść mysz.  
  
— Powinienem go zatem uczynić większym? — Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem znad swojego podręcznika, napotykając po raz pierwszy tego dnia wzrok Toma.  
  
Riddle powstrzymał westchnięcie. Szmaragdowe spojrzenie było — delikatnie mówiąc — intensywne. Czuł się tak, jakby nowy uczeń mógł go przejrzeć na wskroś. Wcześniej tylko Dumbledore potrafił wzbudzić w nim takie odczucie. W zielonych oczach widniały przeżyte cierpienie i ból. Wydawało się, że chłopak miał do czynienia z wieloma rzeczami, przed którymi stanął również Tom. To zaskoczyło Ślizgona.  
  
Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując się nieswojo, gdy Tom wpatrywał się w niego w ten sposób. Turkusowe oczy chłopaka były nieczytelne.  
  
— Nieważne.  
  
Tom przemienił pomarańczowego żółwia w czarnego kota i zaczął go od niechcenia głaskać, obserwując, jak zielonooki chłopiec powraca do czytania swojej książki.  
  
Kobiecy krzyk z tyłu sali poinformował wszystkich dookoła, gdzie znajdował się wąż. Harry prychnął i leniwym machnięciem różdżki zmienił węża w filiżankę, by ponownie wrócić do czytanego tekstu.  
  
Tom i kilku Ślizgonów uśmiechnęło się, a Dumbledore im zawtórował, ale wszyscy inni wpatrywali się w Harry'ego nieprzychylnie.


	3. Rozdział 2: Ciąg dalszy rozwijającej się przyjaźni

Reszta jego zajęć minęła podobnie jak transmutacja. Każdy profesor chciał się upewnić, że nowy uczeń poradzi sobie na ich zajęciach. Salirowi udało się udowodnić, że posiada odpowiednie umiejętności w podstawowych przedmiotach takich jak eliksiry, amulety, ziołolecznictwo i historia magii. Zdał je przecież na szóstym roku, dlatego nie miał z nimi problemów. Najwięcej dylematów sprawiły mu runy, na których również towarzyszył mu Tom. Ledwo udało mu się udowodnić, że może na nie uczęszczać. Po przetestowaniu z obrony przed czarną magią ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich został w klasie, twierdząc, że zawsze może dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
  
Tuż po zajęciach, gdy byli w pokoju wspólnym, Tom zaciągnął Salira do zaciemnionego kąta, by z nim porozmawiać.  
  
— Wiesz, że to trochę trudne mnie unikać, gdy siedzimy obok siebie na każdych zajęciach, ale tobie trzeba dać za to Wybitny — powiedział sarkastycznie Tom.  
  
Salir prychnął.  
  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Riddle. Po prostu nie lubię ludzi.  
  
— W takim razie trzeba było się znaleźć w Ravenclawie z tymi wszystkimi książkami.  
  
— A dlaczego ty tam nie jesteś? _Lubisz_ być jedynym półkrwi w Slytherinie?  
  
Oczy Toma miały w sobie morderczy wyraz, gdy zmrużył je, patrząc na swojego kolegę z roku.  
  
— Uważaj co mówisz, Cobre. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.  
  
— Wiem więcej niż myślisz. Prawdę mówiąc mogę się założyć, że wiem o tobie więcej niż ty sam — odpowiedział chłodno Salir.  
  
— To niemożliwe — wycedził Tom.  
  
— Wszystko jest możliwe, niezależnie, czy jesteś dziedzicem czy nie — wyrzucił z siebie Salir, nim popchnął zszokowanego Toma, by wrócić do ich dormitorium.  
  
Tom odwrócił się nagle i podążył szybko za brunetem.  
  


OoO

  
Salir spojrzał na drzwi, które zamknęły się za Tomem. Za bardzo wściekłym Tomem Riddle'em.  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
  
— W co ty do cholery pogrywasz, Cobre? — warknął Tom, ukrywając strach z powodu okrycia jego prawdziwej tożsamości za złością na Salira.  
  
— W nic. Jedynie okazuję należyty szacunek dziedzicowi Slytherina, który ma mordercze skłonności.  
  
Tom wskazał różdżką na Salira, niewzruszony jego niewinną postawą.  
  
— Nikomu innemu tego nie powiesz.  
  
Salir wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją w drugiego chłopaka.  
  
— Wierzę, że znam przeciwzaklęcie do każdej klątwy i przekleństwa, jakich możesz użyć. A jeśli zdecydujesz się na coś czarnomagicznego, Dumbledore się o tym dowie. Nie sądzę, żebyś tego chciał.  
  
Tom zmrużył oczy, ale musiał przyznać, jedynie wobec siebie, że chłopak ma rację. Potem uświadomił sobie coś.  
  
— Czy Dumbledore wysłał cię, byś mnie obserwował?  
  
— Prawdopodobnie. — Salir wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o zagłówek łóżka. Różdżkę trzymał luźno w dłoni opuszczonej na kolano. — Zawsze robi takie rzeczy. Doprowadza mnie to do szału, ale nauczyłem się z tym żyć.  
  
Tom zmarszczył brwi i opuścił różdżkę, ale trzymał ją w pogotowiu.  
  
— Nie lubisz Dumbledore'a?  
  
— Nie podoba mi się, jak manipuluje wszystkimi, by osiągnąć swój cel — wyjaśnił swobodnie Salir, przymykając oczy w całkowitym relaksie.  
  
— Ale czy lubisz go jako osobę?  
  
Tom usiadł na skraju swojego nowoczesnego łóżka. Większość ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał, albo całkowicie nienawidziła Dumbledore'a, albo kochała go bez względu na wszystko. On sam zaliczał się do pierwszej kategorii.  
  
— Rozumiem większość jego decyzji i sądzę, że lubię go jako osobę, ale zawsze jestem ostrożny ufając mu. — Salir ponownie wzruszył ramionami. — A pan, panie Riddle?  
  
Tom parsknął.  
  
— Nie lubię go. Zakłada coś bez żadnych dowodów. Jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny i nietolerancyjny.  
  
— I nigdy cię nie uratował przed powrotem do sierocińca? — zapytał beztrosko Salir, wspominając coś, o czym kiedyś Voldemort napomknął.  
  
Tom zamarł.  
  
— Przepraszam! — krzyknął Salir. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przekroczył wszelkie granice jakiekolwiek pokoju, który był między mini. — Mam tendencje Gryfona do mówienia głupich rzeczy bez zastanowienia. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.  
  
— Możesz mnie okłamywać. — Tom wstał i ruszył do drzwi.  
  
— Chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale nie miałem tego na myśli w tamtym momencie. Nie odchodź i nie denerwuj się tak!  
  
Tom stanął w miejscu, zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś dba o niego wystarczająco mocno, by chcieć go zatrzymać. Spojrzał na Salira, napotykając jego wzrok. Szmaragdowe oczy lśniły smutkiem i uczciwością. Po raz kolejny Tom był wstrząśnięty intensywnością tego spojrzenia.  
  
— Nie mam tutaj żadnych przyjaciół i nie jestem zbyt dobry w zawieraniu nowych znajomości — przyznał ze smutkiem Salir, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła między nimi, gdy Tom zaczął się w niego wpatrywać.  
  
— Pytasz, czy zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Riddle. Nikt nie chciał zostać jego przyjacielem. Nigdy.  
  
— Nie wiem. — Salir obserwował swoją różdżkę, którą przesuwał w tę i z powrotem między dłońmi. Nawyk, który wyniósł z wielu spotkań z Voldemortem. — Jesteś jedyną osobą, która rozmawiała ze mną normalnie.  
  
— Ślizgoni nie są znani z uprzejmości i gościnności, zwłaszcza w stosunku do kogoś, kto ich przewyższa — prychnął Tom.  
  
— Wiem o tym. — Salir wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od różdżki. — Ale nie spodziewałem się, że będą aż tak niegrzeczni.  
  
Tom przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Przewyższyłeś niemal wszystkich w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć. Oni przyzwyczaili się do mnie, ale nic nie wiedzą o tobie. Nienawidzą tego.  
  
— Świetnie. Nienawidzą mnie, bo jestem mądry — jęknął Salir, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Co za banda idiotów.  
  
Tom usiadł nerwowo na skraju łóżka Salira.  
  
— Co z przyjaciółmi, których zostawiłeś?  
  
Salir zamrugał pod spojrzeniem ciekawskich, turkusowych oczu.  
  
— Mam dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół… Prawdopodobnie nie dogadywałbyś się z nimi zbyt dobrze.  
  
— Naprawdę?  
  
Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Salira.  
  
— Jedna z nich jest mugolakiem, a drugi czystokrwistym sympatykiem mugoli.  
  
Tom drgnął.  
  
— Nie, nie moglibyśmy się dogadać.  
  
— Moja przyjaciółka z mugolskiej rodziny, Miona, kocha książki. Zawsze się uczyła i pilnowała, żebyśmy skończyli nasze wypracowania. Ona i mój inny przyjaciel, Ron, zaczęli się spotykać podczas szóstego roku. — Salir zmarkotniał.  
  
Tom skrzywił się ze współczuciem.  
  
— Miłość zawsze wszystko rujnuje — powiedział, myśląc o swoich rodzicach.  
  
_Nie Harry, tylko nie Harry… Proszę, zrobię wszystko…_  
  
Salir kiwnął głową i wykrztusił:  
  
— Tak.  
  
Milczeli przez długi czas.  
  


OoO

  
— Jeśli się spóźnimy, to cię zabiję — wycedził ze wściekłością Tom, gdy opuścili pokój wspólny.  
  
Salir przewrócił oczami i podążył podziemnymi korytarzami za Tomem. Starał się zdecydować, czy pokazanie innemu Ślizgonowi tajemnych przejść jest warte późniejszego przesłuchania.  
  
— Cholera! Spóźnimy się! — krzyknął Tom. — Jak mogłeś zgubić swoją różdżkę?  
  
— Dobra, zamknij się. — Salir chwycił tył szaty Toma i pociągnął go w kierunku czegoś, co wyglądało na solidny mur, a prowadziło do ukrytych schodów. Nieustane skargi wyższego chłopca skończyły się.  
  
_W cholerę z moją pół gryffindorskością..._  
  
— Jak...  
  
— Powiedziałem, zamknij się.  
  
Tom piorunował spojrzeniem plecy Salira, gdy ten skierował ich w górę po schodach, a następnie w dół ciemnego przejścia. Zielonooki chłopak otworzył drzwi znajdujące się na końcu korytarza, prowadzące do klasy historii, która była miejscem docelowym ich podróży.  
  
Zsunęli się na swoje miejsca w momencie, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek i profesor Binns wszedł do klasy. Mężczyzna zajął swoje stanowisko na podium i zaczął monotonie mówić.  
  
Tom odwrócił się do Salira, który czytał książkę z zakazanego działu.  
  
— Cobre, skąd wiedziałeś o tym przejściu?  
  
— Od Lunatyka, Glizdogona, Łapy i Rogacza — odpowiedział nonszalancko Salir, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.  
  
— _Kogo?_  
  
— Starzy przyjaciele.  
  
— Cobre...  
  
— Riddle, staram się tutaj czytać i byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciał się wreszcie zamknąć.  
  
Tom zabrał książkę z rąk Salira, zauważając, że zaklęcia, o których czytał chłopak, dotyczą podróży w czasie.  
  
Salir spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Riddle, oddaj mi książkę, zanim cię przeklnę.  
  
Tom uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się, że siedzi z tyłu klasy, a profesor jest idiotą.  
  
— Dlaczego czytasz o podróży w czasie? Planujesz się gdzieś udać, żeby poprawić swoje stopnie?  
  
— Oddaj mi tę cholerną książkę — zażądał Salir, wskazując nagle różdżką na Toma.  
  
Riddle skrzywił się i zwrócił mu tom.  
  
Salir wrócił do czytania.  
  


OoO

  
— Nic? — zapytał Salir, siedząc przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a.  
  
— Nie znalazłem żadnej wskazówki.  
  
— Cholera jasna.  
  
— Język.  
  
— To wciąż był angielski.  
  
— Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów.  
  
Salir skrzywił się.  
  
— Jesteś pewien, że nie pamiętasz, jakie przekleństwo zostało użyte?  
  
Salir pokręcił bezradnie głową.  
  
— Tak. Nie jestem _zbyt_ dobry w łacinie.  
  
— Mówiłeś, że ile lat minęło? Pięćdziesiąt?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Być może nie istnieje czar, który naprawiłby to wszystko.  
  
Głowa Salira opadła na biurko Dumbleore'a z cichym plasknięciem.  
  
Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Zatem, jak tam pan Riddle?  
  
Salir spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, unosząc jedną brew.  
  
— Wrobiłeś mnie, bym miał na niego oko, czy co?  
  
— Być może.  
  
— Akurat — prychnął Salir. — Jest w porządku. Czasami jest dość niegrzeczny, ale dogadujemy się nieźle.  
  
— To dobrze.  
  
— Dlaczego mu pan nie ufa, profesorze?  
  
— Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?  
  
Salir posłał czarodziejowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że _nie nabierze się_ na to.  
  
Dumbledore drgnął.  
  
— Mówiąc o panu Riddle, czyżby nie zastanawiał się, gdzie jesteś?  
  
_Nie_ — pomyślał złośliwie Salir, ale na głos powiedział:  
  
— Prawdopodobnie. Niech da mi pan znać, profesorze, jeśli uda się coś znaleźć. — Wstał.  
  
— Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. Miłego dnia.  
  
— I nawzajem, panie profesorze.  
  
Salir opuścił biuro i skrzywił się.  
  
— _**Łajdak**_ — syknął w wężomowie. Przyzwyczaił się mówić tak do siebie w szkole, by inni uczniowie go nie zrozumieli. — **_Nic się nie zmienił w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat_**.


	4. Rozdział 3: Miłość zawsze wszystko rujnuje

Omal się nie spoliczkował, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ponownie się w niego wpatruje.  
  
 _Idiota! Przestań na niego patrzeć! Przystojny czy nie, wiesz, że nie jest tobą zainteresowany! Skończ z tym wreszcie!_  
  
— Jakiś problem? — Salir uniósł wzrok znad swojego wypracowania.  
  
Tom podskoczył zaskoczony.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Salir zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Riddle, czy coś się stało?  
  
Tom pokręcił głową i szybko spuścił wzrok na swoją pracę.  
  
 _Zły Tom!_  
  
Salir przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Słuchaj, nie mogę ci pomóc dopóki nie wiem, o co chodzi.  
  
— Nie mógłbyś pomóc i tak — mruknął Tom.  
  
Salir prychnął.  
  
— Czemu nie?  
  
Tom skrzywił się, patrząc na drugiego Ślizgona.  
  
— Nieważne.  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.  
  
— Riddle, zakochałeś się w jakieś dziewczynie, czy coś?  
  
— Bardzo śmi...  
  
— Czy może w chłopaku?  
  
— Cobre, zamknij się wreszcie.  
  
— To _chłopak_!  
  
— Cobre!  
  
Salir, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem skierowanym do dziedzica Slytherina, rozparł się w swoim fotelu.  
  
— Nie musisz mi mówić kto to. W sumie to nawet mnie nie obchodzi. Właśnie, czemu go nie zaprosisz na randkę? Być może w Noc Duchów?  
  
— Nie!  
  
Salir prychnął.  
  
—Tomie Riddle'u, jesteś niemożliwy.  
  
— Zamknij się, Cobre.  
  
Salir wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— W porządku. — Wrócił do pisania wypracowania.  
  
Tom powrócił do, najdyskretniejszego jak tylko mógł, spoglądania na niego.  
  


OoO

  
— Gdzie jest Riddle? — spytał Everet Malfoy, gdy wszyscy inni przygotowywali się do tańców.  
  
— Może zdarzył się cud i szuka teraz partnerki — zadrwił Blant Black.  
  
Salir wywrócił oczami na ich niedojrzałość i założył szkolne szaty, które przemienił w szmaragdowozielony strój wieczorowy. Przedłużył swoje włosy do pasa i dodał krwistoczerwone pasemka. Jego blizna, która do tej pory była przez większość czasu niezauważalna, została magicznie wydłużona aż do jego nosa i świeciła okropną zielenią czaru, który ją stworzył.  
  
Blant zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł Salira.  
  
— Na Merlina, Cobre! Jak tyś to zrobił?  
  
Salir wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Byłbyś zaskoczony, jak łatwo osiągnąć tak małe efekty jak ten.  
  
— Z kim idziesz? — zapytał Everet z ironicznym uśmiechem.  
  
— Z nikim. — Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— No to komu chcesz zaimponować?  
  
— Może cię to zdziwi, ale nikomu. Ubrałem się dla siebie — odpyskował Salir, zdenerwowany tym całym przesłuchaniem. Jego zielone oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo, gdy spojrzał na dwóch Ślizgonów, zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
  


OoO

  
Tom łatwo wypatrzył Salira. Pomyślał, że chłopak wygląda olśniewająco, wręcz odrobinę dziewczęco, w szmaragdowych szatach i z długimi włosami.  
  
Tom sam zdecydował się na potworny wygląd. Przemienił swoją skórę, tak by wyglądała jak pokryta łuskami, a jego nos był niczym u węża. Usta pozbawione warg, oczy szparkowate jak u kota. Ku jego niesmakowi, stracił włosy podczas transmutacji i ukrywał łysinę pod obszernym kapturem imponujących czarnych szat. Jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć, że inni uczniowie starali się trzymać od niego z daleka.  
  
Z kolei Salir był najbardziej rozchwytywanym partnerem do tańca, a Tom powoli zaczynał być coraz bardziej zazdrosny — uczucie, które jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał.  
  
 _Miłość zawsze wszystko rujnuje!_ — krzyczała część jego umysłu.  
  
Tom odepchnął tą myśl i podszedł sztywno do miejsca, gdzie Salir siedział z grupką dziewcząt, które nie miały partnera lub zostały zostawione dla kogoś innego.  
  
— Cobre, czy mogę mieć ten taniec? — zapytał Tom. Jego głos był szorstki i można była w nim usłyszeć syk.  
  
Salir obrócił się. Otworzył szeroko oczy.  
  
— Merlinie, Riddle! Niemal przyprawiłeś mnie o atak serca!  
  
Tom zmarszczył brwi z irytacją.  
  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?  
  
— Dzięki przerażającej osobowości? — Salir wzruszył ramionami. — Wyglądałbyś lepiej z czerwonymi oczami.  
  
— Z czerwonymi?  
  
— Niczym krew — sprecyzował Salir.  
  
Tom zamrugał kilka razy i jego oczy zabarwiły się do głębokiej, krwistej czerwieni.  
  
— Proszę.  
  
Salir zadrżał.  
  
— Idealnie.  
  
— Odejdź, Riddle! Weź swoją oślizgłą osobę gdzieś indziej! — krzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn z domu Hufflepuff.  
  
— Taniec? — Riddle ponownie domagał się odpowiedzi od Salira, tak jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał dziewczyny.  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się.  
  
— To była przyjemność, moje panie — pożegnał dziewczyny, nim oferował swoją dłoń Riddle'owi, który ją przyjął.  
  
We dwóch weszli na parkiet wśród wściekłych pisków.  
  
— Muszę ci podziękować — poinformował Salir, gdy zgubili się w tłumie uczniów, tańcząc z łatwością do muzyki.  
  
— Och?  
  
— Taaa... Nie znoszę takich dziewczyn. Faktycznie kusiło mnie , by rzucić na większość z nich _Crucio_ po upływie pięciu minut ich paplaniny.  
  
— Ty? Używający klątwy torturującej na ludziach? — prychnął Tom.  
  
Salir wywrócił oczami.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Nie widzę tego.  
  
— Sytuacja w Niemczech bardzo się różni od tej tutaj.  
  
— W porządku, ale niewybaczalne?  
  
— Zamknij się i tańcz, Riddle.  
  


OoO

  
— Co sądzisz o szkolnym potworze, przyprawiającym o gęsią skórkę, który porywa najbardziej oszałamiająco pięknego faceta, znajdującego się tutaj?  
  
— Czyżbyś poczuł się antyspołecznie?  
  
Tom uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w kierunku kilku dziewczyn pochodzących z grupy z którą Salir wcześniej siedział, a które teraz zmierzały do ich stołu.  
  
— Albo mógłbym oddać cię w ich ręce.  
  
Salir jęknął.  
  
— Więc porwij mnie, o wielki wężu.  
  
Tom wywrócił oczami i poderwał Salira z miejsca, wyciągając go z Wielkiej Sali bez dalszych komentarzy.  
  
— Gdzie teraz?  
  
— Wieża astronomiczna?  
  
Salir zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
  
— Lochy.  
  
— Zgoda, ale nie pokój wspólny ani dormitorium.  
  
— Pusta klasa?  
  
— Idealnie. Chodź.  
  
Tom odwrócił się i poprowadził milczącego Salira na dół do pomieszczenia, o którym wiedział, że nikt inny go nie używa i nikt tam nie przychodzi.  
  


OoO

  
— Hej, Cobre?  
  
— Hmmm?  
  
— Jaka jest twoja rodzina?  
  
— Zginęli, gdy miałem rok.  
  
— Och.  
  
— Dlaczego pytasz?  
  
— Ciekawość sieroty.  
  
— Ja trafiłem do swojej ciotki i wujka.  
  
— Hmmm?  
  
— Po śmierci rodziców zostałem im podrzucony. Nienawidzą mnie.  
  
— Idioci.  
  
— Taaaa... Tak przypuszczam.  
  
— Nie znosiłem sierocińca. Wszyscy mnie nienawidzili, bo byłem inny.  
  
— Co za głupi powód, by kogoś nienawidzić.  
  
— Taaa.  
  
Zapadła długa cisza wypełniona jedynie delikatnym kapaniem wody i szelestem materiału.  
  
— Dzisiaj są moje urodziny.  
  
— W Halloween?  
  
— Powiedzmy.  
  
— „Powiedzmy"?  
  
— To data urodzin, którą mi dali w domu dziecka.  
  
— To jest ślizgoński sposób świętowania. Dobre rozwiązanie dla ciebie.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Nie ma za co.  
  
Powstała kolejna, o wiele krótsza, pauza.  
  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
  
— Tak przypuszczam.  
  
— Kupiłbym ci jakiś prezent, gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej.  
  
— Nie mógłbyś kupić tego, czego chcę.  
  
— A co to takiego?  
  
Tom mruknął coś cicho.  
  
— Jeszcze raz, ale głośniej.  
  
— Pocałunek...  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Tom stał oparty o ścianę ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię między swoimi stopami, tak jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie. Kaptur ukrywał jego spojrzenie. Salir zsunął go odrobinę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego — szepnął Salir przed objęciem ust Toma własnymi.  
  
To było bardzo dziwne, całować, gdy jeden z uczestników aktu nie miał warg, ale to nie powstrzymało młodzieńca na długo. Salir zepchnął na bok wszystkie myśli dotyczące przyszłego Voldemorta, choć Tom, wyglądając tak jak teraz, bardzo go przypominał. Tom zignorował wszystkie pytania dotyczące kruczowłosego chłopca, chociaż groziły przytłoczeniem go. Riddle objął Salira w pasie i przyciągnął go blisko do siebie. Przesunął językiem po zaciśniętych wargach Cobre.  
  
Salir otworzył usta, by pogłębić pocałunek. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, że język Toma jest rozwidlony, gdy ten jest w przebraniu Voldemorta. Dał mu chwilę, by wężowy język poznał go dogłębnie, zanim odsunął się w rozpaczliwej potrzebie zaczerpnięcia oddechu.  
  
Tom jęknął i oparł głowę na ramieniu Salira.  
  
— Proszę, niech to nie będzie tylko sen.  
  
— To nie sen — przyrzekł Salir. — I _mówiłem_ ci, żebyś się ze mną umówił.  
  
Tom zaśmiał się.  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że zauważyłeś.  
  
— Riddle, spędziłeś każdą wolą chwilę, gdy byliśmy razem, na _wpatrywaniu_ się we mnie.  
  
— Nie prawda.  
  
— Przez większość czasu dobrze to ukrywałeś. Jestem po prostu bardziej wrażliwy na spojrzenia innych ludzi kierowane w moją stronę.  
  
Tom westchnął.  
  
— _Powinienem się_ domyślić, że chodzi o coś takiego.  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się i przytulił mocno Toma.  
  
— Jestem przyzwyczajony do ludzi wpatrujących się we mnie, ale nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie podobało. Byłem zaskoczony, że nie przeszkadza mi to tak mocno, gdy ty to robisz, aż zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam na ciebie ochotę.  
  
— Powinno się w ciebie wpatrywać. Jesteś piękny.  
  
Salir zarumienił się.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
Tom odsunął się z uśmieszkiem.  
  
— W końcu sprawiłem, że się zarumieniłeś!  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że to takie trudne zadanie.  
  
— W rzeczywistości jest to prawie niemożliwe. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek widział cię z rumieńcem.  
  
Salir zastanowił się nad tym.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że masz rację.  
  
— Uważam, że to słodkie.  
  
Salir zarumienił się ponownie.  
  
Tom roześmiał się.  
  
— Bachor — powiedział Salir z grymasem.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
Grymas Salira pogłębił się.  
  
— Nie krzyw się.  
  
— Zmuś mnie.  
  
W szkarłatnych oczach Toma błyszczało pożądanie, gdy przyciągnął Salira do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem, gdy język Riddle'a wsunął się w usta drugiego chłopaka napotkał partnera w postaci drugiego języka. Zatańczyli ostry taniec dominacji.  
  
Podczas gdy ich języki toczyły bitwę, ręka Toma, która do tego czasu znajdowała się na pasie Salira, powędrowała w dół po całej klatce Cobre, rozpinając guziki jego szaty.  
  
Salir jęknął i zmusił się, by wycofać z pocałunku, kończąc w ten sposób pojedynek.  
  
— Riddle?  
  
Tom uśmiechnął się, gdy przesunął smukłym, bladym i pokrytym łuskami palcem po opalonej skórze na piersi Salira.  
  
— Co robisz? — Głos Salira drżał delikatnie.  
  
— Otwieram mój prezent.  
  
— Riddle...  
  
— Zamknij się. — Szkarłatne spojrzenie napotkało szmaragdowe. Salir przestał oddychać. — Co?  
  
— Ja... Nic — szepnął Salir, wpatrując się w oczy Toma.  
  
 _Przypominasz mi swojego przyszłego ja, z tym że zamiast nienawiści widzę w twoich oczach pożądanie i to zbiło mnie trochę z tropu_ — odpowiedział w myślach.  
  
— To nie wygląda jak nic. — Wężowy chłopak westchnął.  
  
Salir niespodziewanie wyciągnął dłoń i ściągnął kaptur Riddle'a.  
  
Tom zamarł.  
  
— Co ty robisz, Cobre? — szepnął, gdy dłoń Salira pogłaskała delikatnie tył jego głowy.  
  
— Niemalże jak u węża. — Salir uśmiechnął się. —Pasuje.  
  
Tom skrzywił się.  
  
— Myślisz, że wyglądam śmiesznie, Cobre?  
  
— W życiu. — Grymas na twarzy Salira zniknął. — To do ciebie pasuje, biorąc pod uwagę jak odpychasz wszystkich. Nie uważasz tak? — Prześledził uspokajająco palcem linię szczęki Toma. — Nikt oprócz mnie nie potrafi dostrzec piękno znajdującego się pod spodem.  
  
Tom uśmiechnął się i Salir nie mógł nie dostrzec, jak to zmieniło jego całą twarz — wręcz promieniała.  
  
— Nie ma we mnie piękna. Musiało ci się coś przywidzieć.  
  
— Nie, drogi wężu. Widzę piękno. Być może nie patrzysz wystarczająco głęboko w siebie, by je dostrzec.  
  
Tom uniósł brew, patrząc na drugiego czarodzieja.  
  
— „Drogi wężu"?  
  
— Nie podoba ci się?  
  
— Niezbyt.  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Dobrze, bo tak mam zamiar się do ciebie zwracać.  
  
Tom zaśmiał się.  
  
— Nie byłeś w trakcie rozpakowywania mnie?  
  
Tom ucichł.  
  
— Pozwolisz mi?  
  
Salir skinął ostrożnie głową.  
  
 _Kto chce umrzeć po wszystkim jako prawiczek?_ — Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że miał dość gorzkie myśli.  
  
Tom, mógł przysiąc, że poczuł jak jego serce, które było skute lodem przez lata, ścisnęło się, gdy dostrzegł ból w jasno szmaragdowych oczach.  
  
 _Chcę znaleźć osobę, która zraniła cię tak bardzo i sprawić, by zapłaciła za to własną krwią, za to że twoje serce cierpi_ — pomyślał ze wściekłością, kiedy przesuwał łagodnie palcem po nagiej piersi Salira.  
  
Salir wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w szparkowate czerwone oczy. Widoczne w nich pożądanie było lekko stłumione przez zaciętą opiekuńczość. Cobre, uświadamiając sobie, że to uczucie było skierowane na jego osobę, przeklął swoje oczy, w których widać było każdą emocję.  
  
Wszystkie przekleństwa wyleciały z głowy kruczowłosego chłopaka, gdy Tom ucałował lekko jego szyję przed brutalnym ugryzieniem. Salir walczył, by nie wydać z siebie jęku, gdy odchylił głowę, by dać przyszłemu Czarnemu Panu lepszy dostęp do swojego gardła. Powieki Salira drżały, gdy Tom z całą gwałtownością przyjął jego ofertę.  
  
Tom przesunął ich tak, by Salir teraz opierał się o ścianę. Po raz kolejny, jednakże używając tym razem dwóch rąk, zaczął pozbywać się szaty z drugiego chłopaka.  
  
Gdy ubranie Salira opadło na ziemię, Tom zrobił krok do tyłu, ciesząc się tak samo wyglądem dokładnie pocałowanego chłopaka jak i lustrowaniem spojrzeniem od góry do dołu po jego zgrabnym i chudym ciele.  
  
Kilka starych blizn zwróciło uwagę Toma. Przesunął lekko palcem po jednej z nich. Jego dłoń drżała ze wściekłości.  
  
Salir wrócił z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Przełknął nerwowo, gdy ujrzał mordercze intencje w oczach nastolatka.  
  
— Riddle?  
  
Oczy Toma wróciły do twarzy Salira. Wyglądało na to, że gdy dostrzegł drżenie Cobre przypomniał sobie, że czarodziej naprzeciwko niego nie jest obiektem jego furii. Złagodził swoje spojrzenie, choć głos miał stanowczy, gdy mówił:  
  
— Skąd je wszystkie masz?  
  
— Z różnych miejsc — odpowiedział nerwowo Salir. — Jestem pewien, że ty również masz jakieś.  
  
Tom skinął. Miał swój przyzwoity przydział blizn z sierocińca i chciał opowiadać o tym jak je zdobył tak samo, jak Salir wyraził swoją chęć mówienia o swoich.  
  
— Punkt dla ciebie.  
  
Skoncentrował się ponownie na Salirze. Tłumiąc swój gniew na coś lub kogoś, kto sprawił chłopakowi tak wielki ból, położył dłonie na jego nagich biodrach, naciskając na nie stanowczo.  
  
Salir ponownie przesunął delikatnie palcem po szczęce Toma.  
  
— Albo jestem zbyt nagi albo ty jesteś zbyt ubrany — poinformował chłopaka.  
  
— Czy chcesz powiedzieć, abym coś z tym zrobił?  
  
— Być może.  
  
Tom pocałował niewinnie Salira, a później trochę ostrzej, co spowodowało syk u starszego chłopaka, gdy odsunął się po to, by się rozebrać. Salir oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę ze wzrokiem wbitym w śnieżnobiałe ciało, które zostało mu objawione.  
  
Wargi Toma niespodziewanie ułożyły się w uśmieszek.  
  
— Wiesz, Cobre, wyglądasz bardzo dobrze z długimi włosami.  
  
— Jak jakaś cholerna dziewczyna — odpowiedział Salir. Starał się zapamiętać ciało młodego Voldemorta, próbując jednocześnie nie patrzeć na jego imponującego penisa zbyt długo.  
  
— Dokładnie o to chodzi — odpowiedział lekko Tom, zdobywając nieprzychylne spojrzenie od Salira. — Wolę jednak gdy są długie.  
  
— Czy to aluzja?  
  
Tom ruszył na Salira, przyciskając go swoim ciałem do ściany.  
  
— To nie była aluzja, Cobre. To był rozkaz — szepnął w ucho Salira, pocierając mocno ich erekcje o siebie.  
  
Salir dyszał, gdy przypomniał sobie z bólem o podnieceniu, które jakoś do tej pory udało mu się ignorować.  
  
Oczy Toma błyszczały.  
  
— Jakiś problem, Cobre?  
  
Salir zaszydził z drugiego chłopaka:  
  
— Robisz to beznadziejnie.  
  
— „Beznadziejnie"? Czuję się zraniony.  
  
Salir otarł się biodrami o Toma, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał jego syk w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Tak, beznadziejnie, drogi wężu.  
  
Tom zmrużył oczy na wyznanie chłopaka.  
  
— Odwróć się — rozkazał, kiedy cofnął się nieznacznie, dając mu odrobinę miejsca.  
  
Salir zrobił jak mu kazano, chwytając się nierównych kamieni, z których składała się ściana przed nim. Tom stanął przy jego plecach i zanim Salir zdążył o czymkolwiek pomyśleć, palec chłopaka wsunął mu się w jego anus. Zesztywniał ze zdziwienia.  
  
— Ciiii... — Tom pomasował drugą dłonią brzuch Salira w uspokajającym geście.  
  
Zielonooki chłopak zmusił się do relaksu naprzeciwko ściany, opierając czoło o chłodne kamienie.  
  
Tom pocałował szyję Salira i wsunął drugi palec, aby rozciągnąć młodszego czarodzieja.  
  
— Sprawię, że będziesz krzyczeć, Cobre. Zamierzam sprawić, że będziesz tak głośno krzyczeć, iż usłyszą cię w wieży Gryffindora.  
  
— W takim razie lepiej umieścić zaklęcie wyciszające. — Salir z łatwością odpowiedział ripostą.  
  
— Zastanowię się nad tym. — Tom uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Czy mam w takim razie krzyczeć „Dumbledore"?  
  
— Zbyt wiele sylab. — Tom śmiejąc się wyciągnął palce i zwilżył własnego penisa śliną.  
  
— Możliwe.  
  
— Gotowy?  
  
Salir zerknął przez ramię, napotykając opiekuńcze spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu.  
  
— Po prostu zrób to Riddle.  
  
Wargi Toma ułożyły się w chłodny uśmieszek, kiedy pochylił się, by pocałować miękkie, różowe usta znajdujące się tuż przed nim. Salir rozpaczliwie oddał pocałunek, zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł jak łuskowaty penis wchodzi w niego. To nie było takie bolesne jak sądził.  
  
— Merlinie — syknął w wargi Salira, gdy znajdował się tak głęboko jak tylko mógł. Zauważył, że chłopak pod nim zacisnął gwałtownie powieki. — Cobre?  
  
— Myślałem, że powiedziałem, że jesteś beznadziejny.  
  
— Mówisz poważnie...  
  
— Rusz swoim penisem, wężo-twarzy — zasugerował Salir, otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się chłodno.  
  
Tom prychnął.  
  
— Sam się o to prosiłeś.  
  
Salir oparł głowę o mur, przywierając do niego. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Tom wysunął się z niego całkowicie przed kolejnym gwałtownym wejściem, pchając mniejszego chłopaka na ścianę. Jedyną odpowiedzią Salira było ciche westchnięcie. Tom zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Czy nie masz nic lepszego? – zapytał beznamiętnie Salir.  
  
Tom warknął i zaczął wchodzić i wysuwać się z zielonookiego chłopaka, tworząc pewnego rodzaju wzór.  
  
Zmieniając lekko kąt, Tom uderzył w prostatę Salira. Mocno. Mniejszy chłopak krzyknął ostro, widząc olśniewające światło. Riddle uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
  
— Głośniej — Tom wycedził do ucha Salira, gdy sięgnął i przesunął swoim łuskowatym palcem po męskości drugiego chłopaka, która co rusz ocierała się o mur. Przemoc, tylko to wydawało się sprawiać, że Salir stawał się coraz bardziej podniecony.  
  
Salir oprzytomniawszy odrobinę po tym rozkazie, powiedział jedynie:  
  
— Mocniej.  
  
To była jego jedyna odpowiedz.  
  
Tom, z przyjemnością, spełnił jego prośbę, pieprząc Salira mocniej i szybciej, dążąc jednocześnie to tego, by drugi czarodziej ujrzał gwiazdy z przyjemności. W tym samym czasie, łuskowate palce wraz z długimi paznokciami przesuwały się po, zaniedbywanym do tej pory, penisie Cobre'a.  
  
Zduszony oddech i ciche, tłumione jęki, które pochodziły od Salira po każdym pchnięciu skłaniały Toma do...  
  
— Och, Merl... _Riddle!_ — Głowa Salira opadła na ramię Toma, gdy krzyczał w ekstazie.  
  
Tom wbił paznokcie w biodra Salira, gdy doszedł z cichym westchnięciem, ledwo tłumiąc krzyk. Oparł się o chłopaka, przyciskając go do ściany, gdy obaj starali się uspokoić swoje oddechy.  
  
— Ssss... — ziewnięcie — ...pać — udało się powiedzieć Salirowi po dłuższej chwili.  
  
Tom musiał się z tym zgodzić. Machnięciem różdżki przemienił ich szaty w coś przypominającego łóżko. Pochylając się dla równowagi, poszli do improwizowanego łoża i opadli na nie. Salir pozwolił, by długie blade ramiona owinęły się dookoła niego i wyciągnął się na nagiej, wężowej piersi swojego nowego kochanka.  
  
— Wiesz, Cobre, byłeś wspaniały podczas tego aktu — powiedział leniwie Tom.  
  
— Ale, niech zgadnę, nie krzyczałem wystarczająco głośno?  
  
— Bingo.  
  
Salir przewrócił oczami w irytacji.  
  
— Następnym razem postaram się lepiej.  
  
Nastała cisza, a następnie:  
  
— Dobrze.


	5. Rozdział 4: Brak szans, by powiedzieć do widzenia

_Nie mam pojęcia, co by mu..._  
  
Salir spojrzał tępo na główną ulicę Hogsmeade. Po wielu dyskusjach, on i Tom, zgodzili się wręczyć sobie nawzajem gwiazdkowe prezenty. Salir oczywiście nie miał pojęcia z czego ucieszyłby się jego kochanek, a przyszły Czarny Pan.  
  
 _Jakiegoś rodzaju broń. Coś co... Voldemort... mógłby użyć._  
  
Salir westchnął bezradnie i skierował się do miejscowego handlarza bronią.  
  
— W czym mogę pomóc, młody człowieku? — zapytał mężczyzna stojący za ladą, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem.  
  
Salir pokręcił głową.  
  
— Tylko się rozglądam — odpowiedział, przed spacerem między różnymi rodzajami broni, które oferował sklep.  
  
Jego włosy, wciąż długie na rozkaz Toma, zaczepiły się o coś i Salir odwrócił się zirytowany, by się uwolnić, gdy zobaczył _to_.  
  
Piękna zielona rękojeść z jedną błyszczącą, szmaragdową intarsją na górze. Osłona wykonana ze srebra i usiana szmaragdami i brylantami.  
  
Salir widział wcześniej ten sztylet. Voldemort użył go podczas szóstego roku w szkole) szóstym roku, dodając mu jeszcze jedną bliznę do jego kolekcji. To była blizna, którą Tom śledził palcami, gdy się kochali lub tuż przed tym jak zasypiali.  
  
— Ile kosztuje? — zapytał, czując na sobie wzrok sklepikarza.  
  
— Sto galeonów.  
  
Salir skrzywił się, ale i tak wyciągnął sakiewkę. Cieszył się, że zaczął ze sobą nosić kilkaset galeonów po nieudanym ataku na Gringotta na jego szóstym roku. Co prawda, Dumbledore dał mu trochę pieniędzy, ale tak naprawdę wystarczyło to tylko na trochę słodyczy.  
  
Kiedy pieniądze zmieniły swojego właściciela, Salir otrzymał sztylet. Wsunął go do kieszeni i wyszedł z uśmiechem ze sklepu. Ruszył z powrotem do szkoły, ignorując całkowicie sklep Zonka oraz ten ze słodyczami.  
  
 _Mam idealny pomysł na kartkę!_  
  


OoO

  
— Gotowe!  
  
— Co jest gotowe?  
  
Salir wsunął smukłe pudełko do kieszeni i odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.  
  
— Nic ważnego, proszę pana. Czy ma pan do mnie jakąś sprawę?  
  
— Tak. Czy możemy udać się do mojego gabinetu?  
  
— Oczywiście! Dlaczegoż bym nie chciał? — odparł z sarkazmem.  
  
Tom uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy obserwował jak jego kochanek podąża za Dumbledorem. Dawno temu pozbył się wszelkiego szacunku jaki miał Salir do tego dziadygi.  
  
Ciekawość Tom'a była zbyt wielka. Zaczął śledzić swego najmniej lubionego profesora i najbardziej lubionego chłopka.  
  
 _Czego Dumbel chce od Salira?_  
  
Ucho przyłożone do drzwi gabinetu profesora pozwoliło Ślizgonowi wszystko usłyszeć.  
  
— Profesorze, do czego mnie pan potrzebuje?  
  
— Znalazłem sposób, by cię odesłać, drogi chłopcze!  
  
— _Co?!_  
  
Nastała długa pauza, zanim Salir odpowiedział drżącym głosem:  
  
— Ja... rozumiem...  
  
— Zatem natychmiast cię odeślemy!  
  
— _Teraz?!_ — pisnął Salir.  
  
Gdyby Tom nie byłby tak wstrząśnięty, byłby rozbawiony słysząc, że chłopak _piszczy_.  
  
— Oczywiście! Nie ma lepszego momentu!  
  
— Taaa... — Delikatny szelest materiału. — Proszę to dać Riddle'owi. To jego prezent świąteczny... i... powie mu pan, że przepraszam?  
  
— Oczywiście!  
  
— Nie!  
  
Zagrzmiał huk.  
  
— Ups...  
  
— Twoja matka nie nauczyła pana, żeby _nie_ otwierać nie swoich prezentów?  
  
— Być może... — Salir prychnął. — Gdzie nauczyłeś się przekleństwa, które uderza wszystkich oprócz pana Riddle'a?  
  
— To tajemnica. — Tom mógł _usłyszeć_ , że chłopak uśmiecha się, mówiąc to.  
  
— Dobrze... — Odsunięcie krzesła. — Czas wrócić.  
  
— Jestem gotowy.  
  
Tom zamarł słysząc w głosie Salira mieszankę strachu i bólu.  
  
 _Gdzie on idzie? Czego się tam obawia? Dlaczego nie chce iść?! Cobre!_  
  
W akcie desperacji Tom skierował różdżkę na drzwi i użył po kolei każdego zaklęcia jakie znał na ich otwarcie. Gdy żadne nie zadziałało, zachciało mu się płakać.  
  
Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.  
  
— Ach, pan Riddle. Wierzę, że to dla pana. — Dumbledore przekazał mu zapakowane pudełko i zatrzasnął ponownie drzwi przed jego twarzą.  
  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Tom wpatrywał się w drzwi, zupełnie ogłupiały, zanim zwrócił wzrok na trzymane w dłoniach pudełko.  
  
Prezent był zapakowany w srebrny papier, po którym pełzały w przypadkowy sposób zielone węże. Wiadomość na bileciku została napisana schludnym pismem Salira:  
  
 _Wiem, że znajdziesz sposób na wykorzystanie tego,_  
  
Na przykład na swoich największych wrogów.  
  
Ale zawsze pomyśl dwa razy, nim go użyjesz,  
  
Być może, w pewnym momencie, wróg zastanie nazwany przyjacielem.


	6. Rozdział 5: Dom obarczony problemami

Trawa. Jego palce wczepiły się mocno w coś materialnego. Był oszołomiony po kolejnej długiej podróży. Podróży przez czas, której rozpaczliwie nie chciał odbyć. To bolało bardziej niż wszystko inne z czym miał do czynienia.  
  
— Co my tu mamy?  
  
Salir Cobre, znany również jako Harry Potter albo chłopiec-który-przeżył, poderwał gwałtownie głowę, co przeczyło jego znużeniu, i stanął twarzą w twarz z nikim innym niż Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. Hogwart wznosił się za mężczyzną w całym swoim majestatycznym pięknie. Osmalone miejsca na murach były jedynym śladem po wojnie, z której Harry został wykluczony.  
  
— Zgubiłeś się, chłopcze? — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
  
Salirowi zajęło chwilę uświadomienie sobie, że z długimi włosami i z czarem odwracającym uwagę od jego blizny, Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia kim on jest.  
  
Lucjusz warknął, gdy jego cierpliwość się skończyła, i wskazał różdżką na chłopaka.  
  
— Wstawaj. Idziemy. Nie jestem w nastroju, by marnować czas na głupiego niemowę. Spotkasz się z moim Panem.  
  
Salir wstał i pozwolił, by Lucjusz, mierząc w niego różdżką, zaprowadził go do zamku. Widząc, że Hogwart upadł, czuł się lekko zaskoczony, ale dziwnie obojętny.  
  
 _Czy zmieniłem się tak bardzo, że nawet nie dbam o miejsce, które kiedyś nazywałem domem?_ — zastanawiał się, gdy Lucjusz stanął przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Śmierciożerca zapukał, wciąż kierując różdżkę w stronę więźnia.  
  
— Czego?! — Voldemort krzyknął przez zamknięte drzwi. Dla Salira brzmiał on na poważnie zestresowanego i na krawędzi załamania. Doświadczenie chłopaka mówiło mu, że nie jest to dobry czas na niepokojenie Mrocznego Czarodzieja.  
  
Wydawało się, że Lucjusz ma co do tego inne zdanie. A może po prostu go to nie obchodziło.  
  
— Mój Panie, nieznany chłopak pojawił się na zewnątrz. Pomyślałem, że zechcesz go zobaczyć.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się z kliknięciem.  
  
— Wejdź, zatem. — Salir uśmiechnął się, słysząc w słowach Voldemorta kontrolowany gniew.  
  
Lucjusz zmusił Salira, by ten wszedł przed nim. Nastolatek trzymał opuszczoną głowę.  
  
— To jest ten chłopak, mój Panie.  
  
Było słychać trzask szkła, gdy Voldemort wstał gwałtownie. W jego szkarłatnych oczach widoczny był szok, który nie pasował to postaci czarodzieja.  
  
— Merlinie... To nie może być...  
  
Salir spojrzał w oczy potwora, w którym zakochał się w poprzednim życiu. Jego szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia.  
  
— Och, nie. Mam nadzieję, że tak nie jest. Gdybym naprawdę był sobą, ty tez musiałbyś być sobą, a przecież obaj tego nie chcemy.  
  
Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Lucjusza i radości Salira, władca Czarodziejskiego Świata _roześmiał się_ z chamstwa chłopca.  
  
— Mój Panie? — zapytał ostrożnie Lucjusz, jakby rozmawiał z szaleńcem, co było w pewnym sensie prawdą.  
  
Voldemort uspokoił się szybko.  
  
— Możesz odejść, Lucjuszu.  
  
— Tak, Panie. — Malfoy, wściekając się w milczeniu, ukłonił się i opuścił komnatę.  
  
Tak szybko jak masywne drzwi zamknęły się i zablokowały automatycznie, Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i zwrócił się do Salira, który uśmiechał się delikatnie.  
  
— Tęskniłem za tobą.  
  
Uśmiech młodszego czarodzieja zbladł, gdy to usłyszał.  
  
— Przepraszam. — Opuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. — Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. To spowodowałoby paradoks.  
  
Voldemort wykorzystał czas, gdy Salir mówił, by stanąć przed nastolatkiem. Następnie, gdy nastała cisza, uniósł jednym, bladym palcem brodę kochanka. Szkarłatne oczy były pełne miłości.  
  
— Cicho. Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
  
Salir pokręcił głową i cofnął się o krok, odmawiając sobie troskliwego dotyku czarodzieja.  
  
— Riddle, myślisz, że kim ja jestem? — zapytał nagle nastolatek. W jego oczach widniał smutek.  
  
— Co? — Zmieszanie, goszczące na bladej twarzy Voldemorta, wyglądało tak samo nieodpowiednio, jak pożądanie pięćdziesiąt pięć lat wcześniej.  
  
— Myślisz, że kim ja jestem? W tym czasie? Tutaj?  
  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
  
— Powinno.  
  
— Ale nie obchodzi.  
  
— Przestań! — Salir odtrącił rękę, która ponownie została wyciągnięta w jego stronę i skierował na siebie różdżkę. — _Revelio_!  
  
Voldemort zamarł, gdy blizna w kształcie błyskawicy pojawiła się centralnie na czole Salira.  
  
— Powinienem był się domyślić... — wyszeptał cicho i z groźbą.  
  
—W jednej chwili starasz się mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka, a w następnej chwili planujesz mój upadek. Uporządkuj swój cholerny umysł, drogi wężu — wycedził chłodno Salir.  
  
— Nie... — Voldemort wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. — Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Potter.  
  
— „ _Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Potter_ " — szydził Salir, ukrywając ból za gniewem. — Wiesz co, _drogi wężu_ , pięćdziesiąt lat temu spędziłem prawie dwa miesiące tak cię nazywając i miałeś nic przeciwko temu.  
  
— Wtedy było inaczej.  
  
— Niby jak?! — Salir zmrużył gniewnie oczy. — Dlaczego to było w porządku, żebym nazywał cię wtedy „drogim wężem, a nie jest teraz? Czy możesz na to odpowiedzieć?  
  
— Po prostu tak jest.  
  
— „ _Ale zawsze pomyśl dwa razy, nim go użyjesz, być może, w pewnym momencie, wróg zastanie nazwany przyjacielem_." —zacytował chłodno Salir przed odwróceniem się i wyjściem z pokoju.  
  
Voldemort oparł się zmęczony o biurko, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.  
  
 _Tom, ty głupcze. Na wszystkie ognie piekielne... Komu jeszcze powiedziałem swoje największe sekrety? Kto jeszcze ma tak zielone oczy i bliznę w kształcie pioruna? Jak cholernie głupim mogę być?_  
  


OoO

  
Salir przemierzał ze wściekłością zamek.  
  
 _Jak on śmie?! Drań!_  
  
— Kim jesteś?!  
  
Salir poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Zielone oczy napotkały srebrne.  
  
— Malfoy. Wspaniale.  
  
— Potter?! Ty nie żyjesz!  
  
— Obawiam się, że nie. Powiedz mi, Malfoy, co stało się z resztą uczniów?  
  
Draco milczał na tyle długo, by rozejrzeć się dookoła, nim ponownie spotkał wzrok Salira, stając się śmiertelnie poważny.  
  
— W lochach, ale są pilnowani przez strażników.  
  
— Snape?  
  
— Wolny.  
  
Salir odetchnął z ulgą.  
  
— Dobrze. Możesz mnie tam zaprowadzić?  
  
— Rozpoznają cię — zauważył Draco.  
  
Salir machnął różdżką nad swoim czołem, a blizna zniknęła.  
  
— Zwracaj się do mnie imieniem Cobre. Jedyną osobą, która mnie widziała jest twój ojciec, i o ile wiem, myśli, że jestem przyjacielem Voldemorta.  
  
— Nie wiem jak ci się to udało i nie obchodzi mnie to — wyjęczał Draco, przewracając oczami w nie Malfoyski sposób. — Chodźmy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to Sev będzie dzisiaj strażnikiem.  
  
Salir podążył bez żadnych problemów za Draco. Rękami pokazywał to, o co nie mógł bezpiecznie zapytać na głos.  
  
— Zakon?  
  
— Schwytany. Większość zabita. — Draco odpowiedział łatwo tym samym sposobem.  
  
— Dumbledore?  
  
— Martwy.  
  
— Wspaniale — wycedził sarkastycznie Salir.  
  
Draco prychnął, zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem, gdy zaczęli schodzić schodami do lochów.  
  
— Strażnik powinien być na dole schodów — szepnął, ponieważ w tej części zamku było zbyt ciemno, by móc skutecznie porozumiewać się za pomocą znaków.  
  
Salir przytaknął gwałtownie, niezbyt dbając o to, czy drugi chłopak go widział czy nie.  
  
— Kto idzie?  
  
— Sev. — Draco odetchnął z ulgą, widząc czarnowłosego mężczyznę z krzywym nosem i zimnym spojrzeniem.  
  
Severus Snape uniósł brew, gdy ujrzał swojego chrześniaka z kimś innym.  
  
— Kto to jest?  
  
Salir uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Salir Cobre — powiedział w tym samym czasie migając rękami: Harry Potter.  
  
Na chwilę Snape otworzył szeroko oczy, nim jego beznamiętna maska wróciła na miejsce. Kiedy przemówił, w jego głosie było słuchać znudzenie:  
  
— Dlaczego tutaj jesteście?  
  
— Cobre chce zobaczyć więźniów — wyjaśnił spokojnie Draco.  
  
— A co pan Cobre planuje zrobić? — zapytał Snape.  
  
Salir szybko przetłumaczył sobie, jak naprawdę brzmiało to pytanie: „Czy planujesz uwolnić więźniów?".  
  
— Tylko spojrzeć. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nic więcej.  
  
Snape skinął głową.  
  
— Draco, pilnuj go.  
  
— Oczywiście. Tędy, Cobre.  
  
Tym razem Salir podążył za Draco, który poprowadził go przez labirynt ciemnych korytarzy do miejsca stworzonego jako więzienie dla uczniów i profesorów Hogwartu, którzy byli przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Salir mógł poczuć ból i nienawiść, nim dotarli do pierwszej celi. Musiał zadać pytanie, zanim pożarłoby go od środka.  
  
— Dlaczego pozwolił im żyć?  
  
— Myślę, że ma nadzieję, iż staną się sprzymierzeńcami. — Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
Zapadło milczenie. Między dwoma czarodziejami wisiało niewypowiedziane: „Albo chce zrobić z nich przykład."  
  
Salir w milczeniu wpatrywał się w pierwszą celę, w której zostali umieszczeni rebelianci. Czuł, jak jego żołądek burzy się na ten widok. Około dwudziestu czarodziejów znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu, w którym powinno być maksymalnie piętnaście osób. Ich ubrania były w nieładzie i pełne dziur. Każdy z nich wyglądał jak chodzący szkielet. Skóra napięta na kościach. Byli czyści — oczywiście Voldemort upewnił się, żeby od czasu do czasu mieli prysznic — musieli również dostawać małą porcję jedzenia i wody, ponieważ wciąż żyli. Salir zacisnął dłonie, paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Przywdział maskę na twarz, nie pozwalając by jego emocje się ujawniły. Wiedział, że niektóre z tych osób nie byłyby zadowolone z litości.  
  
— Malfoy, ty draniu! Przyszedłeś się z nas śmiać?!  
  
Salir obrócił gwałtownie głowę, wpatrując się w cele, w której zostali umieszczeni jego przyjaciele z Gryffindoru. Ron był przy kratach, jak zawsze wściekły, podczas gdy inni, stłoczeni w kątach, spoglądali smutnym wzrokiem na przybyłych czarodziejów.  
  
— Przymknij się, Wieprzleju — prychnął Draco.  
  
Nie było żadnego, najmniejszego przytyku w głosie Ślizgona, który jasno dawał znać, że nigdy nie kpił z tego, że zostali umieszczeni w lochach. Przynajmniej raz Draco nie miał żadnej przyjemności z ich nieszczęścia.  
  
— Przyprowadziłeś ze sobą kumpla?— warknął Ron.  
  
— Ron, wystarczy. — Hermiona błagała go zmęczonym głosem.  
  
— Nie! — Ron krzyknął na dziewczynę, nim obrócił się z powrotem do przybyłych. — Wynoście się stąd! Powiedzcie temu draniowi, żeby nas wszystkich w końcu pozabijał! — wrzasnął Ron na Draco i Salira. Pomruk zgody innych silniejszych uczniów poparło tą wypowiedź.  
  
— Widziałem wystarczająco — powiedział z zaciśniętymi mocno ustami Salir do Draco, powstrzymując łzy.  
  
— Zabić? — Voldemort wyłonił się z cienia. — Nie, panie Weasley.  
  
Draco odwrócił się i ukłonił się nisko przed Czarnym Panem. Uczniowie i profesorzy przywarli plecami do ścian swoich cel. Wyglądało na to, że nawet Ron choć raz stracił swoją odwagę w obliczu koszmarnego człowieka, który trzymał jego los w swoich kościstych dłoniach.  
  
Salir odwrócił się. W jego oczach była złość skierowana na niegdysiejszego kochanka.  
  
— Uwolnij ich, Riddle — rozkazał chłodno.  
  
— Chcesz do nich dołączyć, Cobre? — odparł kpiąco Voldemort.  
  
— Jasne. Pozwól mi cierpieć przez twoją wizję _domu dziecka._  
  
Voldemort drgnął, a potem skierował różdżkę na nastolatka.  
  
— _Będziesz_ tego żałować.  
  
— Zabijesz mnie, Riddle? Myślisz, że tym razem w końcu ci się uda?— zadrwił Salir. — Jak to leciało, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? Ach, tak. „Miłość zawsze wszystko rujnuje." Cóż za żart, Tomie Riddle'u!  
  
Salir odwrócił się i wszedł do celi, której drzwi otworzyły się przed nim. Voldemort drgnął ponownie, gdy metalowe kraty zatrzasnęły się za młodym mężczyzną.  
  
Szmaragdowe oczy napotkały szkarłatne.  
  
— Zamknij zatem swoje serce — wyszeptał do Czarnego Pana przed dołączeniem do siedzących Gryfonów.  
  
Voldemort opuścił ich w chmurze gniewu, znikając ponownie w cieniu, który jakby tańczył z jego wściekłością.  
  
— Cobre? — zapytał delikatnie Draco, nie poruszając się.  
  
— Daj spokój, Malfoy. Jestem tam, gdzie powinienem być — odpowiedział cicho Salir, migając: Powiedz to samo Snape'owi.  
  
— Dobrze.  
  
Draco opuścił ich bez spoglądania ponownie w szmaragdowe oczy, choć Salir mógł powiedzieć, że nie pragnie niczego innego niż dołączyć do nich w celi. To było miejsce, do którego on również należał.  
  
— Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś?  
  
Salir spojrzał ze znużeniem na Rona.  
  
 _Ron, zawsze taki sam._  
  
Westchnął, psychicznie blokując się przed chłopakiem i zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję na sen.


	7. Epilog: Nowa Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początku epilog nie wyglądał tak jak teraz. Autorka skończyła go o wiele wcześniej, ale czegoś jej brakowało. Myślała nad kontynuacją, ale ostatecznie postanowiła dopisać kilka scen po oryginalnym zakończeniu. Nie wiem, co było lepsze, szybsze zakończenie czy jednak wyjaśnienie co było dalej. Zostawię to do waszej oceny. Ja ze swojej strony zaznaczę, gdzie oryginalnie zakończyła się historia.

Macnair spiorunował spojrzeniem otaczające go cele, które znajdowały się w lochach.

— Salir Cobre?

— Co? — Nastolatek z długimi, czarnymi włosami podniósł głowę.

Był łatwy do odnalezienia, ponieważ trzymał się z dala od innych współwięźniów, którzy wzbili się w grupkę w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

— Mój Pan zaprasza cię na audiencję.

Macnair sądził, że to dziwny sposób poinformowania więźnia, aby przyszedł, ale został uświadomiony, że pan Cobre nie jest zwykłym skazańcem.

— Powiedz mu, by ruszył swój leniwy tyłek i sam do mnie przyszedł — odpowiedział chłodno Salir.

— Słucham?

— Słyszałeś. A teraz spadaj.

Macnair spojrzał tępo na nastolatka, który wydawał się szykować do snu. Mężczyzna przez dłuższy czas przestępował z nogi na nogę, aż wreszcie odszedł, by przekazać odpowiedź chłopaka Glizdogonowi.

Salir przewrócił oczami.

 _Leniwy drań._

OoO

  
Voldemort, ukrywając się w cieniu, zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na współwięźniów Salira.

 _Jak okrutnie! Zostawiony, by zamarzł!_ — Pomyślał ze złością przed przypomnieniem sobie, że miał być wściekły na Salira za to, że ten zmusił go do pokonania drogi na dół, do lochów.

Voldemort wszedł w światło rzucane przez pochodnie. Jego czerwone oczy zmrużyły się, gdy patrzył na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

— Potter! — krzyknął, nie wykorzystując fałszywego nazwiska, jakim posługiwał się chłopak. Starał się zdystansować.

Wiele spojrzeń zaczęło błądzić po lochu w poszukiwaniu chłopca, którego uważano za martwego.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — mruknął Salir, nie otwierając oczu. Nawet jeśli czuł ciężar wszystkich spojrzeń skierowanych na niego, to nie okazał tego w żaden sposób.

— Wstawaj — nakazał Voldemort.

— Zmuś mnie.

— Teraz, Potter.

— Powiedziałem... — zielone oczy otworzyły się, spoglądając wyzywająco na Czarnego Pana — nie nazywaj mnie tak.

— A ja powiedziałem... — odparł drwiąco Voldemort: — wstawaj. A może zgodzisz się na kompromis, w którym pójdziesz w diabły, Potter?

Salir prychnął i ponownie zamknął oczy.

— Mowy nie ma.

Nagle pewna myśl przyszła do głowy Voldemorta. Spojrzał jadowicie na innych Gryfonów w celi Salira.

 _A co jeśli, nie dzielili się z nim jedzeniem?_

Ron również wpatrywał się w czarnoksiężnika. Intensywniej od momentu w którym dowiedział się, że obcy w celi jest tak naprawdę jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Czego, kurwa, _chcesz_?

— Ron! — Hermiona jęknęła z przerażeniem, gdy Voldemort skierował różdżkę na chłopaka.

— Na litość Merlina! — jęknął Salir, wstając. — Odłóż tę pieprzoną różdżkę, Riddle. A ty, Weasley, trzymaj gębę na kłódkę, zanim ja to zrobię za ciebie. Głowa mi pęka przez ciebie.

Voldemort skrzywił się i opuścił różdżkę tak jak go proszono, zwłaszcza, że Salir w końcu się podniósł. Zauważył również, że Salir _nie wygląda_ dobrze i że będzie musiał obmyślić jedną lub dwie paskudne kary za niedzielenie się jedzeniem jak grzeczne dzieci.

Czarny Pan otworzył drzwi celi i spojrzał znacząco na Salira, który stał opierając się ciężko o kraty.

— Wychodź.

— Nie. — Skrzywił się. — Nie opuszczę wiezienia, dopóki wszyscy inni tego nie zrobią.

— Masz na myśli, że _nie jesteś wstanie_ — wyjaśnił Voldemort.

Salir wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

— Co mogę powiedzieć? Nie podoba mi się serwowane tutaj żarcie.

— Kłamca.

Voldemort wiedział, że codziennie było poddawane przynajmniej jedno danie, które Salir lubił.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Uwolnij ich.

— Nie.

Oczy Salira błysnęły, gdy jego temperament, będący do tego czasu uwięziony w ciasnych okowach, został uwolniony. Miał dość tego wszystkiego.

— To jest _szkoła_ Riddle, a nie _blok więzienny_! Dzieci powinny uczyć się z _książek_ , a nie patrzeć na świat za _krat_! Zbierz swoich ludzi i zabierz ich z dala od Hogwartu! Jeśli musisz, to znajdź kogoś, komu zaufasz, ale _nie możesz_ zostawiać ludzi, by gnili w więzieniu. Inaczej spodziewaj się, że _nigdy_ nie spojrzą na ciebie z niczym innym niż nienawiścią. Pozbawienie wolności jest jak pozbawienie _życia_ , tylko że o wiele _gorsze_. Powoli zabijasz to, co chcesz zachować w magii. _Co z tego_ , że nie są czysto krwiści? Ty też nie jesteś. I ja nie jestem. Czy to czyni nas mniej ważnymi? Czy to zmienia naszą wartość? Tak długo jak ludzie z którymi dorastałem są za kratami, nie mogę być wolny, Riddle. Cierpię, gdy oni cierpią. Opuszczę tę celę, gdy oni to zrobią.

— Spośród wszystkich... Cobre, nie jesteś męczennikiem! Wyłaź stamtąd! — krzyknął Voldemort, tracąc w końcu opanowanie.

— Nie słuchałeś tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Dlaczego w ogóle nie jestem tym zaskoczony... — westchnął Salir, kręcąc bezradnie głową.

I w tym momencie nastolatek zemdlał.

Voldemort jęknął i wszedł do celi, by zabrać chłopaka. Z Salirem bezpiecznie umieszczonym w jego ramionach, Czarny Pan skierował się do wyjścia. Ciężkie drzwi celi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem.

— Zostaw to Gryfonom, by zabili swojego zbawiciela...

OoO

  
Salir obudził się czując zapach szpitalnych środków odkażających.

— Nienawidzę tego miejsca... — jęknął.

— Pozwól mi powiedzieć panie Potter, że ja również nie lubię cię tutaj spotykać. — Madame Pomfrey ze zmęczonym uśmiechem weszła w pole widzenia Salira.

— Madame Pomfrey... — Salir odetchnął z ulgą.

— Wypij to — nakazała, trzymając flakonik z eliksirem. Salir przełknął go z niesmakiem. — Sam-Wiesz-Kto zażądał z tobą rozmawiać, jak tylko się obudzisz. Chcesz, żebym od razu go powiadomiła, że jesteś przytomny, czy wolisz gdy nie myślę na trzeźwo. Będę miał większe szanse na zwycięstwo.

Madame Pomfrey zachichotała.

— Muszę przyznać, że byłam trochę zaskoczona, gdy cię tutaj przyniósł — powiedziała, idąc do swojego biura.

— Jest Lordem Voldemortem, władcą Czarodziejskiego Świata. Może robić wszystko, co mu się do kurwy nędzy podoba, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni będą przez to cierpieć. Idiota — mruknął Salir, pocierając czoło. Nie był zaskoczony faktem, że zaklęcie odwracające uwagę zostało zdjęte.

Madame Pomfrey wróciła do głównej sali, potrząsając głową i powstrzymując się przed roześmianiem.

— Tylko ty ośmielasz się głośno go obrażać.

— Ej, ja tylko wyrażam to co wszyscy inni myślą. — Salir wzruszył ramionami. — Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

— Dwa i pół dnia.

— Wspaniale.

Nim Harry zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, drzwi do skrzydła medycznego otworzyły się gwałtownie i Voldemort, wraz z biegnącym za nim Glizdogonem, wtargnął do środka.

— Idiota! — krzyknął Czarny Pan do leżącego w łóżku chłopaka. — Jesteś kompletnym idiotą! Coś ty sobie myślał, głodząc się w ten sposób?!

— Robiłem to samo co ty robisz innym — odparł chłodno Salir, nie będąc w nastroju do wysłuchiwania wrzasków.

Voldemort zamarł, wpatrując się wściekle w Salira. Glizdogon i madame Pomfrey stali w miejscu, podenerwowani napiętą ciszą, która zapadła między dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami.

— Czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi? — powiedział w końcu Salir, przerywając milczenie.

— Kto powiedział, że mnie obchodzisz? — odparł Voldemort.

— Ja.

— Potter...

— _Potter._..

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

— Tak i jest to dość zabawne. — Salir uśmiechnął się. Doskonale wiedział jak wkurzyć mężczyznę. — Dobrze ci robią takie kpiny. Uczą pokory.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się groźnie.

— Słucham?

— _Uczę cię_ , Riddle. Pokory. Byś wiedział, gdzie jest twoje miejsce.

— Powinienem cię za to zabić.

— Cóż, to byłoby marnotrawstwo eliksirów, które podała mi madame Pomfrey.

— Ty niewychowany bachorze!

— Teraz zabrzmiałeś jak Snape.

— Mam cię dość!

— _Oddaj nam naszą szkołę, Tom!_ — krzyknął nagle Salir.

Voldemort skrzywił się, ale zamilkł. — Zrobimy wszystko, okej? Oferuję ci jaką tylko zechcesz kontrolę nad szkołą, niech tylko znów pojawią się profesorowie — powiedział cicho Salir.— Powiedz swoją cenę. Wybierz dyrektora. Zmień kadrę nauczycielską, jeśli musisz. Ale oddaj z powrotem Hogwart, by znów mógł być szkołą.

— Prosisz o cholernie dużo, Cobre — odpowiedział tak samo cicho Voldemort.

Glizdogon i madame Pomfrey obserwowali tę wymianę zdań, będąc w coraz większym szoku.

— Co zrobisz, jeśli moja cena będzie zbyt wielka?

Salir pokręcił głową.

— Żadna cena nie jest za wysoka, gdy nie ma się nic do stracenia.

— Naprawdę? — Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — A jeśli chciałbym, żebyś został dyrektorem Hogwartu i przysiągł mi lojalność. Zostawił spokoju?

Salir wziął głęboki oddech, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że każda podjęta przez niego decyzja zrani go w ten czy inny sposób.

— Wtedy to zrobię — szepnął, nie patrząc w oczy Czarnemu Panu.

— Niech tak będzie. Oczekuję cię za godzinę w Wielkiej Sali.

Salir pochylił głowę.

— Rozumiem... mój Panie.

Voldemort wyszedł z tryumfem z pokoju. Glizdogon znowu za nim pobiegł.

Madame Pomfrey spojrzała na Salira, który nie uniósł głowy, wciąż pozostając w swojej uległej pozycji.

— Panie Potter?

Nastolatek ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał.

OoO

  
Madame Pomfrey zaprowadziła Salira wejściem dla profesorów do Wielkiej Sali. Nastolatek był ubrany w proste czarne szaty, a na głowie dopasowaną do nich tiarę. Włosy miał związane w kucyk za pomocą czarnej spinki. Blizna na jego białym czole była doskonale widoczna. Jego różdżka, na wszelki wypadek, była schowana w prawym rękawie. Nie sądził, że będzie potrzebna, ale życie nauczyło go, by oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego.

Madame Pomfrey otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła Salira do środka. Hałas wykonywany przez rozmowy setek uczniów, nauczycieli i Śmierciożerców ucichł, gdy zauważyli przybyszów.

Voldemort wstał i uśmiechnął się chłodno do nastolatka, gdy ten podszedł do niego i zajął puste miejsce obok niego, pośrodku stołu nauczycielskiego.

Salir doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że oczekuję się od niego pokłonu lub innej formy uległości, ale jego duma nie pozwoliła mu na to. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się buntowniczo w Voldemorta, prowokując go, by powiedział coś na temat jego zachowania.

— _**Zawsze próbujesz mnie wyzwać, czyż nie, Cobre?**_ — spytał czule w wężomowie Voldemort.

Salir wzruszył ramionami.

— **_Pokora, Riddle. Chodzi o pokorę._**

Voldemort prychnął i zwrócił się do innych:

— Ze względu na tragiczną śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a — zaczął, nie brzmiąc wcale na pogrążonego w żałobie. — wziąłem na swoje barki obowiązek powołania nowego dyrektora szkoły — oświadczył Czarny Pan. Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się groźnie, gdy patrzył na przebywające w sali osoby. — Oczekuję, że okażecie panu Potterowi należyty szacunek i zrozumienie. A jeśli nie...

Salir skrzywił się, patrząc na czarodzieja.

— Dziękuję za zaufanie, Voldemorcie — rzucił do Czarnego Pana, ignorując protesty innych na użycie zakazanego imienia. Voldemort wpatrywał się groźnie w Salira, który uśmiechnął się przed zwróceniem się do publiczności: — Mam nadzieję, że jego lordowska mość skończy „wizytację" z terenów Hogwartu w ciągu tygodnia. Do tego czasu mamy wolne, aby dojść do siebie po tym piekle. Na razie jednak cieszmy się posiłkiem!

Gdy Salir siedział obok warczącego groźnie Voldemorta, stoły zostały zapełnione żywnością, a hałas ponownie wzrósł.

— _**Jesteś niemożliwy.**_

— **_Och, daj spokój Riddle, znasz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Dałeś mi szkołę, a ja sprawię, że będzie funkcjonowała tak jak powinna. Jeśli będzie trzeba wyrzucić ciebie i twoich ludzi, by inni poczuli się normalnie, to ja to zrobię._**

— **_Gryfon._**

— Och, wiesz, że mnie kochasz.

Voldemort zgromił go tylko wzrokiem.

OoO

  
— Wejść — powiedział Salir w odpowiedzi na pukanie do drzwi jego biura. Sortował przypadkowe dokumenty i papiery pozostawione przez Dumbledore'a po jego śmierci.

— Dyrektorze Potter.

Salir uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem widząc Minewrę McGonagall.

— Pani profesor McGonagall. Tylko Harry będzie w porządku. Czemu nie wejdziesz?

— A ja nalegam, byś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Jesteś moim przełożonym. — McGonagall usiadła przed zagraconym biurkiem Salira.

— Nie z własnego wyboru. — Salir odchylił się na krześle i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć oczy. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Minerwo?

— Przede wszystkim chciałam ci podziękować. Z tego co widzę, musiałeś wiele poświęcić, by zwrócić nam wolność i jesteśmy ci za to wdzięczni.

Salir skinął głową.

— Dobrze.

— Po drugie, co z oporem?

Salir westchnął, spoglądając nad opuszczoną żerdzią Fawkesa na okno z widokiem na nieużywane boisko quidditcha.

— Nie będę im pomagać i utrudniać w jakikolwiek sposób, ich wysiłków w likwidacji obecnej kadry w szkole, o ile te działania nie spowodują problemów między mną a Voldemortem. Postaram się, żeby szkoła działała tak, by nie miał żadnych sprzeciwów, ale nie mogę nic zrobić dla ludzi poza nią. — Spojrzał z powrotem na McGonagall. Starsza czarownica niemal wzdrygnęła się na widok znużenia widocznego w zachmurzonych, szmaragdowych oczach chłopaka. — Przysiągłem lojalność Voldemortowi, Minerwo. Uważaj mnie za wroga. Czegokolwiek się dowiem, jestem zobowiązany do przekazania mu. Staraj się nie ujawniać przede mną sekretów.

McGonagall wyglądała na podstarzałą i zasmuconą, gdy wstała.

— Zatem dobranoc, dyrektorze.

— Dobranoc, Minewro. Miłych snów.

Salir wpatrywał się przez dłuższy czas w okno, po tym jak Minewra go opuściła.

 _Zaczęła się nowa era._

OoO

Koniec pierwotnego epilogu

OoO

  
— Musisz to robić? — zapytał Salir, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Czarnym Panem.

— Nie zgodziłem się na to, Potter — wycedził wściekle Voldemort, trzymając kawałek pergaminu.

— Nie dbam o to. — Salir spojrzał na niego poważnie znad swoich okularów i odłożył pióro, którym przed chwilą pisał. — Nie będziemy mieć jedynie Śmierciożerców za profesorów, Tom.

— Nie chcę byłych członków Zakonu w szkolnym personelu!

— I co ja niby mam zrobić? Zwolnić ich wszystkich? Nie sądzę. Jestem teraz jedyną osobą, która zaoferuje im pracę, której _potrzebują_. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie mają wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, by żyć spokojnie przez resztę swojego życia.

Voldemort uderzył gwałtownie dłonią trzymającą pergamin w biurko, ignorując powiększającą się plamę atramentu z przewróconego kałamarza.

— Absolutnie się nie zgadzam!

Salir zmrużył oczy i postawił z powrotem kałamarz, pozostawiając rozlany atrament, by wysechł na biurku i zmieszał się z innymi plamami pozostawionymi przez poprzedniego dyrektora.

— Co powiesz zatem na kompromis? Pół na pół.

— Mianujesz Śmierciożercę na swojego zastępcę — rozkazał natychmiast Voldemort.

— To musi być ktoś z kim będę się dogadywać.

— Będzie miał prawo zgłoszenia weta przy każdym twoim szalonym pomyśle.

Salir skrzywił się.

— Dobrze. Co powiesz na Severusa Snape'a?

— Członek zniszczonego Zakonu? _Nie sądzę!_ — Czarny Pan nie zgodził się.

— Co złego może zrobić? — wycedził Salir. — Nie ufasz mu?

— Nie ufam. — Voldemort postukał w zamyśleniu palcem o podbródek, z pozoru obojętny na jadowite spojrzenie dyrektora. — Mój zastępca.

— Kto to?

— Lucjusz Malfoy.

— W żadnym wypadku!

— Dlaczego nie? — Voldemort zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie dogadujemy się.

— Cobre, ty nie dogadujesz się z _żadnym_ z moich ludzi.

— To nie...

— Nie dogadujesz się z żadnym z moich ludzi, którzy byliby zdolni utrzymać cię w ryzach — doprecyzował Czarny Pan. Odchylił się do tyłu i przyszpilił Salira przenikliwym spojrzeniem. — Lucjusz Malfoy będzie zastępcą dyrektora. Kogo zatrzymasz na stanowisku profesora?

Salir wycedził:

— Każdego, kogo jeszcze nie zabiłeś.

— Nie — powiedział bez ogródek Voldemort.

— Tak. Minewra McGonagall, Firenzo, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Aurora Sinistra, Severus Snape i Poppy Pomfrey pozostaną pracownikami w Hogwarcie — odpowiedział z wymuszonym spokojem. — To nie podlega dyskusji, Voldemorcie.

Czarny Pan obnażył swoje wężowe kły w gniewie.

— A kiedy przejdą na emeryturę?

— Wybiorę ich następców — odpowiedział Salir, wpatrując się bez lęku w szkarłatne oczy. — I mam kogoś na stanowisko nauczyciela latania, więc nie możesz przyjąć kogoś innego na to miejsce.

— I kto, panie Potter, będzie uczył tak ukochanego przez ciebie latania na miotle? — Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Oliwer Wood.

— Bez wątpienia kolejny były członek Zakonu! — wypluł Voldemort.

— Jest neutralny! — krzyknął Salir. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy stał za biurkiem, by łatwiej spoglądać na Voldemorta. — I _nie możesz_ wybrać kogoś na nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa, ponieważ wszystkie osoby, które znasz są niekompetentne!

— Nie chcę w programie nauczania mugoloznawstwa!

— Czarodzieje nie są lepsi od mugoli!

— Są!

— Nie są!

— Są!

— Nie są!

Kaszlnięcie dobiegające od strony drzwi przerwało dość gwałtownie wymianę zdań, powodując, że obaj czarodzieje odwrócili się do mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się.

— O co chodzi, Lucjuszu? — burknął Voldemort, gdy Śmierciożerca wciąż milczał.

— Wybacz, mój Panie, ale przybył pan Oliwer Wood na rozmowę z dyrektorem — powiedział z szacunkiem Lucjusz, choć uśmiech na ustach nie pasował do jego tonu.

— Dziękuję, Malfoy. — Salir skinął sztywno w kierunku Śmierciożercy i wyszedł za swojego biurka.

— Ta dyskusja nie jest zakończona, Potter — ostrzegł go Voldemort.

Salir spojrzał na niego chłodno znad ramienia.

— _Skończyliśmy_ i _przegrałeś_ , Tom. Hermiona Granger zajmie stanowisko nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa — powiedział spokojnie, przed opuszczeniem biura z powiewającą za nim czarną szatą.

Tylko dzięki sile woli Voldemort powstrzymał swoją szczękę przed opadnięciem. Lucjusz nie posiadał takiego opanowania. Wpatrywał się w spiralne schody, na których nikogo już nie było. Dopiero huk przywrócił Malfoya do teraźniejszości. Przeniósł wzrok w miejsce, gdzie stał Czarny Pan, opierający pięść na blacie biurka dyrektora. Wężowa twarz mężczyzny była wykrzywiona w furii. Jego oczy wyrażały wściekłość, gdy wpatrywał się w boisko quidditcha, gdzie uczniowie latali dookoła na miotłach śmiejąc się i korzystając z wolnego czasu, który został im dany, by ponownie mogli zagrać w swój ulubiony sport. Różnokolorowe szaty i mugolskie koszule oraz spodnie trzepotały na wietrze przy ciałach uczniów. Długie włosy powiewały za czterema dziewczynami, gdy grały podrzucając wokół siebie kafla. Błysk złota spowodował, że młody chłopak zanurkował w dół. Kolejnych trzech z uśmiechem poleciało za nim. Spokój, jakim emanowali uczniowie był zwodniczy. Zostawał on rujnowany przez ciszę i niepewne spojrzenia, gdy jakikolwiek Śmierciożerca lub Voldemort zbliżył się do nich. Jedynym sposobem, aby obserwować uczniów zachowujących się w ten sposób, było robienie tego na odległość.

— Mój Panie? — spytał delikatnie Lucjusz, wzdrygając się, gdy rozwścieczone spojrzenie zostało skierowane na niego. — Być może należy pozwolić panu Potterowi na uruchomienie mugoloznawstwa. Jest ono dopiero na trzecim roku i mimo wszystkiego wyższe roczniki nie muszą mieć tego w swoim programie podstawowym.

Voldemort westchnął z bezsilności i spojrzał na latających uczniów, do których dołączyły dwie nowe osoby — Salir i Oliwer Wood.

— Będziesz zastępcą dyrektora. Oczekuję od ciebie stałych raportów dotyczących wszystkiego co się dzieje na terenie szkoły — powiedział stanowczym głosem.

— Rozumiem, mój Panie. — Lucjusz skinął głową. — Oczekujesz Panie, że będę nauczał jakiego przedmiotu?

— Możesz wybrać. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Podniósł rękę i zaczął wymieniać na swoich pajęczych palcach wolne stanowiska, nie odwracając wzroku od ciemnej postaci na boisku, która okrążała innych graczy: — Zaklęcia, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, Numerologia lub Starożytne Runy.

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

— Żaden z nich nie brzmi zbyt dobrze, mój Panie. Być może uda ci się przekonać Pottera do dodania Czarnej Magii do programu nauczania?

Voldemort spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Lucjusza.

— Niezwykle inteligentny pomysł, Lucjuszu. Zaproponuję, by zastąpiła ona Obronę Przed Czarną Magią.

— Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie sądzę, by Potter się na to zgodził.

— Nie będzie miał wyboru — mruknął, wyglądając przez okno.

Lucjusz powstrzymał się przed uwagą, że Salir nie miał również wyboru w sprawie wybrania personelu czy też mugoloznawstwa. Mimo wszystkiego lubił swoje kawałki ciała tam gdzie były.

OoO

  
Voldemort spojrzał na swojego gościa, gdy drzwi od jego gabinetu w Hogwarcie zatrzasnęły się.

— W czym mogę pomóc, Potter?

— Co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż się na to zgodzę? — powiedział pozornie spokojnym tonem Salir, trzymając wiadomość, która została pozostawiona na jego biurku.

— Czy masz kogoś, kogo chciałeś umieścić na stanowisku nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? — zapytał Czarny Pan, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Prawdę mówiąc, tak. Musi załatwić jeszcze kilka rzeczy w Rumunii, a później aportuje się tutaj. Dwa dni temu wysłałem do niego sowę — odpowiedział chłodno nastolatek.

— Będziesz musiał mu zatem powiedzieć, by się nie kłopotał z przybywaniem tutaj.

— Może powinieneś się pierdolić — odparł gwałtownie Salir odwracając się i wypadając z pokoju.

Wargi Voldemorta skrzywiły się w grymasie złości, gdy uderzył pięścią w biurko.

— NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO BACHORA! — krzyknął, będąc sam w pokoju.

Na zewnątrz Poppy skrzywiła się i pobiegła prędko, zobaczyć czy uda się jej przekonać dyrektora, by pogodził się z Voldemortem w tej czy w jakiejkolwiek sprawie.

OoO

  
Salir skrzywił się, patrząc na kobietę, która weszła do jego biura.

— Czego chcesz, Poppy?

Czarownica usiadła w wygodnym krześle, stojącym naprzeciwko biurka dyrektora i spojrzała ostro na Salira.

— Jeśli wy obaj nie zaczniecie się dogadywać, to szkoła zacznie się walić na naszych oczach, Harry.

— Nie ma nic w czym możemy się zgodzić, Poppy! — krzyknął Salir, rezygnując ze swojej maski, którą nosił na co dzień, przebywając z innymi ludźmi. — On chce stworzyć szkołę w ten sposób, a ja chcę stworzyć ją całkowicie inaczej!

Poppy potrząsnęła głową.

— Harry, to co ci umyka to fakt, iż kontroluje on cały magiczny świat. To miło, że starasz się zachować Hogwart taki jaki był kiedyś, ale to jest już niemożliwe. Każdy z was musi z czegoś zrezygnować. Już udało ci się utrzymać wszystkich poprzednich pracowników i mugoloznawstwo. Trzeba mu ustąpić w pewnych sprawach.

— Na przykład? — mruknął nastolatek, opuszczając wzrok na wiadomość od Czarnego Pana. — Przekształcić Obronę Przed Czarną Magią na Czarną Magię? Pozwolić, by Lucjusz Malfoy uczył moich przyjaciół Czarnej Magii?

— Musisz przestać myśleć o tutejszych uczniach jako o swoich przyjaciołach, Harry —westchnęła Poppy. — Musisz patrzeć na nich jak na uczniów, bo tym właśnie są.

— Poppy, wciąż _jestem_ uczniem! Nigdy nie skończyłem siódmego roku, a oczekują ode mnie, że będę prowadzić szkołę! Do cholery, nic nie wiem o _nauczaniu_ , a co dopiero o administrowaniu _szkoły_!

— Ale wspaniale sobie radzisz — powiedziała uspokajająco Poppy, wstając i obchodząc biurko, by przytulić młodego dyrektora, który chętnie zaakceptował jej uścisk. — I możesz korzystać ze wskazówek. Masz tu wszystkie portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów, którzy mogą ci doradzać. A także pracowników, którzy służą ci pomocą. Jestem pewna, że każdy z nich zgodzi się nauczyć cię tego, co ominąłeś, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał...

— Wiem... — Salir pokręcił głową. — Po prostu... brakuje mi moich przyjaciół i... chyba tęsknię za byciem uczniem. Tęsknię za sytuacjami, gdy traciłem punkty domu i za gonieniem za zniczem. Tęsknię za moimi głupimi walkami z Draco, a także za pośpiechem, by ukończyć w ostatniej chwili moją pracę domową...

— Tęsknisz za byciem dzieckiem — podsumowała Poppy.

— Nie, nie bardzo. Nigdy nie byłem „dzieckiem", Poppy. — Salir spojrzał ze smutkiem na boisko quidditcha. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale tęsknię za profesorem Dumbledorem.

— My wszyscy za nim tęsknimy. Był naszym światłem — zgodziła się czarownica.

— Przypuszczam, że powinienem zająć jego miejsce, czyż nie? — powiedział sarkastycznie Salir.

— Nikt od ciebie nie oczekuje, że zaczniesz wszystkich dookoła częstować cytrynowymi dropsami, Harry — zachichotała Poppy. — Niemniej jednak możesz zacząć nosić coś innego niż te czarne szaty i zacząć się ponownie uśmiechać. To da studentom przynajmniej jakąś nadzieję.

Salir uśmiechnął się figlarnie do kobiety.

— Co powiesz na czerwoną szatę ze złotą tiarą?

Poppy zachichotała i wyprostowała się, obserwując jak młodzieniec przemienia swoją szatę i tiarę w taki sposób, że miały jaskrawe kolory Gryffindoru.

— O wiele lepiej. Rozpuść również włosy.

Salir wstał i ściągnął spinkę przytrzymującą jego włosy, które łagodnie opadły, aż do jego pasa.

— Czy wyglądam lepiej z długimi włosami? — zapytał dość nagle, szarpiąc jedno z dłuższych pasemek. — Mam na myśli, że ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że wyglądał lepiej z długimi włosami, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to odpowiednie w sytuacji, w której się teraz znajduję...

— Harry... — Poppy westchnęła i z uśmiechem pokręciła głową. — Wolisz je długie czy krótkie?

— Dłuższe sprawiają, że wyglądam jak _dziewczyna_ — jęknął z rozgoryczeniem.

Poppy prychnęła.

— Być może, ale _wolisz_ je w tej długości?

Dyrektor zamrugał, zastanawiając się głęboko.

— Tak, tak przypuszczam. Miał rację, że...

— On?

Policzki Salira nagle zaczerwieniły się, przez co złapał zainteresowanie czarownicy.

—Tak. Mój chłopak...

Poppy skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i przyjrzała się uważnie zarumienionemu nastolatkowi.

— Od kiedy jesteś w związku?

— Co? Od Halloween... — Uśmiech Salira znikł. — Od Halloween pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Obawiam się, że tak naprawdę się już nie dogadujemy.

Poppy spojrzała taksująco na młodszego czarodzieja.

— Być może ma on dość duże problemy ze zrozumieniem, tego co stracił. — Salir skrzywił się. — Jeśli czujesz się lepiej, to zostawię cię z twoją pracą. Upewnij się, że wypracujecie _kompromis_. — Podkreśliła stanowczo Poppy przed podejściem do drzwi i otworzeniem ich, by wyjść. — Och! Dzień dobry, mój Panie!

Twarz Salira stała się czerwona tak jak jego szata, gdy jęczał w myślach: _O Kurwa! Słyszał wszystko! Harry, ty idioto!_

— Staje się coraz lepszy — przywitał ją rozbawiony, gdy zauważył zarumienioną twarz Salira. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze lepszy przed obiadem.

— Dla nas obojga, mój Panie. — Poppy skinęła głową i ruszyła spokojnie w dół kręconymi schodami.

Voldemort wszedł do środka i delikatnie zamknąwszy drzwi, zwrócił ponownie uwagę na Salira.

— Przyszedłem tutaj, by pospierać się z tobą jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że uzyskam takie pouczające informacje przez podsłuchanie twojej pogawędki z Poppy Pomfrey — powiedział swobodnie Czarny Pan, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

— Czy żaden z kretynów z sierocińca nie nauczył cię nigdy manier? — wyburczał Salir, starając się powstrzymać przed zarumienieniem się.

— Próbowali. — Voldemort spojrzał na nastolatka stojącego za biurkiem. — Dlaczego masz na sobie te kolory, Salir? Nie jesteś Gryfonem.

— Nigdy nie spotkałem męczennika, który był Ślizgonem, więc _muszę_ być Gryfonem — odparł chłodno Salir.

— Uroczo— prychnął Voldemort. — Musimy coś uzgodnić. Dzisiaj.

Salir przygryzł wargę.

— Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na rzecz Czarnej Magii, Voldemorcie.

— A ja nie chcę jej zachować. Na tym polega nasz problem.

Salir spojrzał na portret Armando Dippeta, który podobno spał.

— Świat Czarodziejów poddał (się tobie i twoim ludziom tylko dlatego, że nie wiedzieli z czym walczą. Jeśli Hogwart będzie uczył czarnej magii, nawet jeśli tylko w teorii, będą mieli oni większą szansę na zwycięstwo walcząc z tobą. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł profesor Dumbledore.

— Spodziewasz się oporu? — zapytał szorstko Voldemort.

— Zawsze będzie istnieć bunt. To wbrew naturze, by ludzie godzili się ze wszystkim — odpowiedział monotonnie Salir.

— Uważasz, że rewolucja rozpocznie się w szkole?

Cobre spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na Czarnego Pana.

— Nie, _nie uważam_ , że opór rozpocznie się tutaj. Ja to _wiem_.

— Kto? — zażądał Voldemort.

Salir pokręcił głową i opadł na krzesło.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

— Przysiągłeś mi lojalność!

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu krzyczeć.

— Będę krzyczeć jeśli chcę! — Voldemort podszedł i pochylił się nad biurkiem. — Kto planuje opór, Potter?

— Rozmawiałem już z nimi na ten temat. Uspokój się — rozkazał Salir, spoglądając ostro na Voldemorta, gdy ten po prostu na niego patrzył. — Nalegam, Tom.

Voldemort wypuścił z sykiem powietrze i opadł na krzesło, które wcześniej zwolniła Poppy.

— Przestań mnie, kurwa, _upokarzać_ , Cobre — mruknął z irytacją.

Salir ukrył uśmiech.

— Szkoda, że nie mam aparatu.

— Żadnego szantażu. — Voldemort spojrzał wściekle na nastolatka.

— Kto mówił o szantażu? Po prostu sądzę, że wyglądasz uroczo.

Czarny Pan jęknął.

— Dlaczego zrobiłem cię dyrektorem?

— Ponieważ potrzebujesz kogoś, kto nie jest szalony, a będzie się z tobą kłócić — wymamrotał w zamyśleniu Salir. — Musiałeś mnie umieścić w sytuacji, gdzie nie rozpętam kolejnej wojny i być może nawet zapobiegnę jej rozpoczęciu.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi, obserwując młodzieńca w kolorach Gryffindoru.

 _Potrzebowałem również kogoś z mózgiem kto zatroszczy się o szkołę_ — pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

— Bardzo dobrze. Możesz zatrzymać Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, ale na trzecim roku uczniowie będą mogli wybrać czy chcą się tego uczyć. Czarna Magia będzie prowadzona przez Lucjusza Malfoya i będzie ona obowiązkowa dla siódmego roku.

Salir westchnął.

— Zgadzam się. Czy wybrałeś już Śmierciożerców, którzy będą uczyć Zaklęć, Numerologii i Starożytnych Runów?

— Tak. — Czarny Pan wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin i przesunął go na drugą stronę biurka. — Derena Beg przejmie Zaklęcia, będzie również głową domu Ravenclaw.

— Była w Ravenclawie, kiedy chodziła do szkoły? — spytał poważnie Salir, patrząc na pergamin.

— Tak. Schuyler Slade będzie uczył Numerologii, ponieważ jest to jedyna rzecz, w której jest dobry, a ja nie potrzebuję więcej księgowych niż mam teraz. Varian zajmie się Starożytnymi Runami.

— Krasnolud? Myślałem, że nie tolerujesz nie-ludzi. — Salir spojrzał pytająco na Voldemorta.

— Tak powiedziałem? — Czarny Pan pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko nim. Są bezcennymi sojusznikami.

— Bardzo dobrze. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. — Dyrektor położył pergamin na szczycie stosu papierów ułożonych na biurku. — To wszystko?

— Chcesz, by panna Granger uczyła mugoloznawstwa?

— Tak... — zgodził się ostrożnie Salir.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie skończyła jeszcze szkoły. Co wymyśliłeś, żeby to jakoś działało?

— Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Mugoloznawstwo jest dodatkowym przedmiotem, może go nie być w programie nauczania przez pół roku, co da możliwość Hermionie skończyć szkołę, nim zostanie profesorem — odpowiedział Salir. — Czemu cię to obchodzi?

Voldemort westchnął.

— Wcześniej zrobiłeś dobrą uwagę. Nie jesteś przygotowany do swojej nowej pozycji i technicznie, wciąż jesteś uczniem. Przypuszczam, że każdemu by to przeszkadzało.— Wstał powoli. Salir spoglądał na niego ze zdumieniem. — Zobaczymy się na kolacji.

— Tak... — Salir skinął lekko.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się w przejściu i spojrzał przez ramię na milczącego dyrektora.

— Przy okazji, dalej uważam, że wyglądasz lepiej w długich włosach. Jeśli je zetniesz, będę bardzo _rozczarowany_ — powiedział wychodząc na zewnątrz i zamykając drzwi.

Salir uśmiechnął się, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi.

— Co za dupek.

OoO

  
Salir wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, znajdując wszystkich na swoich miejscach. Uczniowie jak zwykle rzucali w kierunku Voldemorta spojrzenia, które uważali za ukradkowe. Salir miał ochotę krzyczeć. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż skończy się okupacja szkoły przez Voldemorta.

Salir podszedł do swojego miejsca obok krzywiącego się Czarnego Pana i stał, czekając, aż uwaga wszystkich zwróci się na niego. Kiedy tak się stało, powiedział:

— Dobry wieczór, wszystkim. Zdecydowałem się ogłosić kilka zmian, które zajdą w Hogwarcie, który rozpocznie swoją działalność trzeciego stycznia, więc macie jeszcze dwa tygodnie odpoczynku. — Uśmiechnął się i wiwatował psychicznie, gdy uczniowie odpowiedzieli tym samym. — Nie ma wątpliwości, że wy wszyscy widzieliście ostatnio jak ja lub Voldemort spacerujemy dookoła wściekli. Czyż nie? Tak myślałem. Walczyliśmy w sprawie profesorów i prowadzonych zajęć. Ustaliliśmy, że profesorowie sprzed okupacji szkoły dalej będą uczyć, zakładając, że wciąż są żywi. Nie straciliśmy więcej pracowników, więc nadal będziecie widzieć znajome twarze w wielu klasach. Profesor Beq, Slade, Varian i Wood przejmą Zaklęcia, Numerologię, Starożytne Runy i Latanie. Okażcie im szacunek. Profesor Weasley przybędzie za kilka dni. Będzie uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, która jest nieobowiązkowa od trzeciego roku wzwyż. Obrona Przed Czarną Magią może być zastąpiona przez Czarną Magię, która będzie prowadzona przez profesora Malfoya, który będzie również zastępcą dyrektora. Profesor Beq będzie głową domu Ravenclaw. Mugoloznawstwo w tym roku zostanie przerwane i powróci dopiero w następnym. Będzie ono prowadzone przez pannę Granger. Proszę o wyrozumiałość co do tych spraw i nie rozpoczynanie walk z żadnym z nowych profesorów. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy z was przeżyli okropne chwile i rozumiem, że nie zechcecie się z nimi dogadywać, ale musicie spróbować. Spójrzcie na to w ten sposób, jeśli dogaduję na tyle dobrze z Voldemortem, że byliśmy w stanie zgodzić się w sprawie zajęć i profesorów, to jestem pewien, że możecie się zachowywać odpowiednio w swoich klasach. A teraz, gdy skończyłem z ogłoszeniami, niech wszyscy zaczną jeść! — Salir usiadł i jedzenie pojawiło się na każdym stole.

Voldemort odwrócił się z dezaprobatą do Salira, który nabierał kiełbasek.

— **_Jakiś powód, dla którego czułeś potrzebę poinformowania, co się dzieje?_**

— **_Chcę, by mi zaufali, Riddle. Jeśli wiedzą, co się dzieje, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że będą się dobrze zachowywali_** — odpowiedział spokojnie Salir. — **_Pomyśl o tym. Nie mają żadnego wyboru w sprawach dotyczących szkoły. To ja i ty się o to kłócimy. Nie są w stanie decydować, co się dzieje w ich szkole, ale przynajmniej posiadają tę wiedzę._  
**  
— **_Chcesz, by bachory ci zaufały_** — wywnioskował Voldemort.

Salir wywrócił oczami na dobór słów mężczyzny.

— **_Coś w tym stylu._**

— **_Można się było domyśleć_** — Voldemort nadział na widelec kawałek marchewki i z uśmiechem pomachał nią przed dyrektorem. — **_Bachor chce, by inne bachory go popierał._**

— **_Niegrzeczny i bez żadnych manier przy stole..._** — Dyrektor pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. — **_Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony?_**

— **_Ponieważ wiesz, kim naprawdę jestem_** — Voldemort syknął w ucho Salira, pozwalając, by jego język musnął płatek ucha nastolatka.

Salir skrzywił się.

— **_Przypuszczam, że to dobrze?_**

— **_Być może nie_** — przyznał w zamyśleniu Voldemort. — _Ale myślę, że to może być na twoją korzyść._

Dyrektor wzruszył, bez żadnych emocji, ramionami.

— **_Być może..._**

OoO

  
— Wiesz, nigdy nie dałem ci twojego prezentu, wiele lat temu...

Salir skrzywił się zerkając na Czarnego Pana, który opierał się o framugę drzwi do jego sypialni. Siadając na łóżku, zaczął szukać okularów.

— Wesołych Świat. A teraz, czego chcesz? — zapytał, gdy znalazł okulary i założył je na nos.

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Dać ci twój prezent. — Voldemort przechylił lekko głowę na bok. — Dalej śpisz nago?

Salir skrzywił się.

— A jeśli nawet, to co z tego?

— Uspokój się. Tylko dokonałem obserwacji, Cobre — powiedział uspokajająco Voldemort, gdy jego wzrok błądził po lekko umięśnionej klatce piersiowej nastolatka i jego płaskim brzuchu. Zatrzymywał się na dłużej przy każdej z blizn. Teraz już wiedział skąd one pochodzą i niemal żałował zadania każdej z tych ran.

Salir, czując się niewygodnie pod tym szkarłatnym spojrzeniem, zaczął się wiercić.

— Riddle?

Kąciki ust Voldemorta uniosły się delikatnie.

— Jesteś tak piękny jak pamiętam. — Salir westchnął gwałtownie. — Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy odszedłeś. Tamtego popołudnia śledziłem cię, aż do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Wciąż starałem się za pomocą zaklęć otworzyć drzwi. Trzmiel musiał mieć na nich potężne czary blokujące, bo nie mogłem ich otworzyć. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu wtedy tak obawiałeś się powrotu do domu... — Spojrzenie Czarnego Pana napotkało pełne zaskoczenia zielone oczy. — Teraz już rozumiem. Obawiałeś się mnie, prawda?

Salir przełknął.

— Częściowo. Raczej chodziło o to, że bałem się, iż zabijesz mnie, gdy zdasz sobie sprawę, kim jestem. Jednak bardziej bałem się, tego co mogłeś zrobić z moim domem. Co z nim _zrobiłeś_?

Voldemort skinął z roztargnieniem.

— Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiłem.

— Riddle, dzień w którym będziesz żałować czegokolwiek, będzie dniem gdy piekło zamarznie — odpowiedział głucho Salir. — Nigdy niczego nie żałowałeś i nigdy nie będziesz.

Czarny Pan prychnął.

— Prawdopodobnie masz rację.

— Oczywiście, że mam rację. Jestem Harry James Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-I-Trzyma-Się-Życia.

— Naprawdę? A ja myślałem, że jesteś Salir Cobre.

Salir roześmiał się i opadł z powrotem na łóżko, zamykając oczy.

— Idiota.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i podszedł cicho do łóżka.

— W istocie — mruknął, głaszcząc smukłym palcem szczękę chłopaka.

Salir otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał ostrożnie w szkarłatne oczy, które płonęły wewnętrznym blaskiem.

— Riddle?

— Nie sądzisz, że mówisz za dużo? — dokuczał Czarny Pan, gdy jego palec prześledził drogę w dół po klatce piersiowej chłopaka, jego brzuchu, do miejsca, gdzie koc zasłaniał resztę ciała Salira.

Salir wziął gwałtownie oddech obserwując jak palec Czarnego Pana zsuwa koc w dół.

— Och, Merlinie... — wyszeptał, w jednej chwili rozumiejąc do czego zmierza mężczyzna.

Voldemort z uśmiechem pochylił się do przodu i z łapczywością złapał wargi Salira w pocałunku. Młodszy czarodziej odpowiedział tym samym. Wydawało się, że próbuje pożreć usta mężczyzny. Czarny Pan wsunął jeden palec między pośladki chłopaka i zaczął pocierać jego pomarszczone wejście. Uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry jest jeszcze dość rozluźniony.

— Używałeś tego ostatnio? — zażartował, przerywając pocałunek. Jego szkarłatne oczy lśniły.

Salir przewrócił oczami.

— Taaaa... Z pewnością, _wiedziałem_ , że przyjdziesz mnie dzisiaj odwiedzić, więc _upewniłem się_ , że będę gotowy — odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

— Zważaj na swój ton — odpowiedział Voldemort, wsuwając w Salira dwa palce.

Salir wydał z siebie syk bólu.

— Co _jest_ z tobą, że nie używasz żadnego lubrykatu?!

— Bo chcę byś krzyczał głośniej? — Czarny Pan wzruszył ramionami, poruszając palcami, będącymi w drugim czarodzieju. — Czemu miałbym z niego korzystać?

— Dlaczego by nie – jęknął Salir, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu ramienia.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, patrząc na postawę nastolatka, która wyrażała całkowitą beznadziejność. Brakowało mu dziwnej osobowości Salira. Był on jedyną osobą, z którą uprawiał jakikolwiek seks, zachowującą się tak jakby nie miała nic w tyłku, choć jego penis stał dumnie na baczność.

— Ej. Co cię tak rozbawiło? — zapytał z irytacją Salir.

— Ty — odpowiedział Czarny Pan, wysuwając z niego palce. — A teraz się odwróć.

— Zawsze mi rozkazujesz — prychnął z rozbawieniem Salir, odwracając się na brzuch. Uniósł się na kolanach i dłoniach.

— Jeśli nikt by tobą nie rozporządzał, mógłbyś wpaść w kłopoty — wyjaśnił Voldemort, ściągając szaty i dostając się na łóżko.

— Za wszystkie kłopoty obwiniam ciebie — odpyskował z uśmiechem Salir. Czarny Pan prychnął, a następnie jednym szybkim ruchem wsunął całą swoją męskość w chłopaka. — Merlinie! — wrzasnął Salir.

— Coś nie tak, Cobre? — zapytał uprzejmie Voldemort, gdy objął nastolatka w pasie.

— Jakieś ostrzeżenie byłoby docenione — odpowiedział gorzko.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Voldemort, zanim zaczął się poruszać. — A teraz pamiętaj, zachowuj się ładnie i _głośno_.

— Skurwiel — mruknął Salir. Po chwili syknął, gdy mężczyzna dość brutalnie schwycił i przekręcił jego sutek. — Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz żebym krzyczał — dodał znudzonym tonem.

— Sex z tobą nigdy nie jest nudny — powiedział z rozbawieniem Voldemort, gdy zmienił kąt. Jedyną odpowiedzią Salira był stłumiony krzyk. — _Głośniej._

— Mocniej — odpowiedział na wydechu.

— Proście, a będzie wam dane.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się przyśpieszając i chwytając penisa młodszego czarodzieja, ściskając go, głaszcząc, a potem znowu ściskając.

Salir krzyknął rozpaczliwie, a później doszedł. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na męskości kochanka, doprowadzając go w zaledwie kilka sekund na krawędź rozkoszy.

Obaj, wciąż w uścisku, opadli na łóżko. Czarny Pan na Salirze z dłońmi zablokowanymi pod ciałem młodszego czarodzieja. Voldemort ściskał go niemal desperacko.

To Salir pierwszy się odezwał, gdy ponownie mogli złapać oddech.

— To było miłe.

— Wciąż nie krzyczałeś wystarczająco głośno. — Nadeszła podszyta irytacją odpowiedź.

Salir zachichotał.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie był twój pierwotny pomysł na mój prezent świąteczny, drogi wężu.

Voldemort wtulił się w opaloną szyję czarodzieja.

— Nie. _Accio_.

Małe pudełko poleciało do jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Przekazał później prezent do czarodzieja leżącego pod nim, który odwrócił się tak, by leżeli naprzeciwko siebie.

— Hm?

Salir wziął pudełko i otworzył je, a potem zamarł, wpatrując się w szoku w naszyjnik.

— I? — Zniecierpliwiony Czarny Pan szturchnął go w żołądek.

Salir przełknął.

— Jest piękny. Dziękuję, Riddle.

— Załóż go zatem — zachęcał Voldemort, szturchając go ponownie.

Salir wydał z siebie cichy chichot, kiedy zrzucił z siebie Voldemorta, by móc usiąść i założyć ostrożnie naszyjnik. Srebrny wisiorek z delikatnymi różowymi kwiatami otaczającymi litery „SC" składającymi się dwóch wężów — jednego z oczami zrobionymi z szmaragdów, drugiego z rubinowymi oczami. Salir siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, wpatrując się w subtelny naszyjnik.

Voldemort ponownie objął chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Co się stało, Cobre?

— Ja... – Salir umilkł i przygryzł dolną wargę, nim zaczął ponownie mówić: — Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem czegoś tak pięknego.

Uścisk Czarnego Pana wokół młodszego czarodzieja zacieśnił się.

— Musimy zatem to zmienić, czyż nie?

Salir uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił w ramionach Voldemorta.

— Tak przypuszczam.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się lekko i oparł podbródek na głowie młodzieńca.

— Mam do ciebie pytanie.

— Och?

— Czy wiedziałeś, że „salir" po hiszpańsku oznacza „pozostawiać", kiedy wybrałeś je na swoje imię?

— Tak — westchnął. — To było symboliczne w stosunku do mojej obecności w tamtym czasie.

— Czy to nadal symboliczne? — zapytał lekko Voldemort, choć Salir mógł wykryć w jego głosie strach.

— Nie, jeśli nie przeklniesz mnie ponownie — dokuczał mu Salir, przez co został ukarany szczypnięciem w pośladek. — Przestań. Nie zrobię tego. Planuję tutaj zostać.

— Dobrze. — Czarny Pan skinął głową. — Przecież wciąż nie zorientowałem się jak sprawić byś krzyczał wystarczająco głośno.

— Jesteś takim draniem — prychnął z rozbawieniem Salir.

— Tak jakbyś nie wiedział.

 _koniec_  



End file.
